Fantasy Run Away
by DumbAce
Summary: Ini kisah tentang ksoo yg dikelilingi makhluk aneh dalam hidupnya dan juga rahasia dari kotak pandoranya yg belum dibuka. ada gadis cantik Luhan yg katanya seorang Dracula, Chanyeol n Jongin si makhluk penghisap darah dan saudara-saudara keluarga Vampire yg membuat kyungsoo pusing. baginya manusia yg masih terlihat normal adalah sehun, kakaknya sendiri/kaisoo/EXO officialPair/CH 5
1. Chapter 1

**FANTASY RUN AWAY**

 **01 : New**

 **Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan. Slight! Kyungxeveryone :p**

.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

 **Do Kyungsoo** , seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dan disukai oleh banyak namja diseluruh sekolahnya bahkan sepertinya kepopelaran nama yeoja ini terdengar juga disekolah-sekolah lainnya. Do Kyungsoo atau yang biasa disebut dengan Kyungsoo adalah anak dari keluarga yang termasuk kaya raya, **KELUARGA DO**.

Kakaknya juga bahkan sangat terkenal dikalangan yeoja disekolah dan diluar sekolah lainnya. Kakaknya bernama **DO SEHUN** atau yang sering dipanggil dengan **SEHUN**.

Sama saja kedua kakak adik ini mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan juga cantik. Mereka berdua selalu dijuluki sebagai king dan queen di sekolah mereka yang memang cukup terkenal itu. Bukan hanya mengandalkan tampang tapi kedua adik kakak ini sangat pintar dalam pelajaran.

Tapi sayangnya sifat kedua adik kakak ini berbeda jauh, Kyungsoo adalah anak yang baik, sopan (pada seorang yang dia anggap memang harus bersikap baik dan juga sopan, selebihnya yeoja itu cuek dan tipe gadis yang suka membuat trouble maker), periang, dan juga dibalik semua sifat itu Kyungsoo juga memiliki sifat terselubung yang sudah diketahui oleh semua orang, dia itu evil!

Kalau mau tahu, yeoja ini tak pernah menyentuh benda-benda perempuan lainnya atau bisa dibilang yeoja ini tomboy, begitulah lain halnya dengan psp! Dia selalu menyentuh pspnya yang sering dia mainkan dengan Baekhyun teman sebangkunya.

Mereka berdua penggila game tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun, sebenarnya anak itu -Baekhyun bermain game kalau sedang ada moodnya saja! Tapi kalau tidak, Baekhyun bahkan tak akan mau menyentuh itu, lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang memang merupakan maniak game.

Itulah pengakuan Baekhyun dulu euhmm sudah lama tepatnya sejak mereka berdua kenal dikelas satu smp. Yeoja itu selalu bersikap ketus pada namja yang dengan percaya dirinya dan bersikap carmuk untuk mendekati dia. Dia selalu risih jika di diikuti kemanapun oleh semua namja yang menyebut diri mereka adalah Kyungsoo girlfriend's. Itu nama yang entah muncul dari mana sebagai nama resmi fans seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo selalu menatap semua namja itu dengan pandangan heran, aneh dan entah apa yang dia miliki sampai harus dimusuhi hampir semua yeoja karena telah membuat namja-namja jatuh hati pada dia.

Dia bahkan selalu muak dengan segala macam hal yang dia dapat saat pertam kali masuk kekelas dan melihat bangku dan mejanya yang telah tertutupi oleh cokelat, bunga-bunga menyebalkan dan juga surat-surat pink cih tidak tahukah mereka? dia benci warna itu! Yang selalu dia dapati oleh fans nya.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya, kakaknya memang terkenal playboy karena selalu berganti-ganti pasangan dan dia juga selalu menerima apa yang diberikan oleh yeoja pada dia tapi bukan untuknya melainkan untuk panti asuhan milik keluarganya, cokelat, bunga atau hadiah apapun itu selalu dikumpulkannya dibantu dengan teman se-geng nya dan Kyungsoo juga turut melakukan itu.

Nama fans kakaknya adalah Sehun holic dan Sehun selalu disebut dengan angel without wings yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kalau mendengar itu.

Angel apanya? Kakaknya itu bahkan tidak seperti angel kalalu marah bahkan seperti raja iblis! itu yang selalu dipikirkannya kalau seorang yeoja berteriak seperti itu. kakaknya itu sangat nakal, berandalan, playboy tapi dia memiliki sifat humor yang sangat tinggi.

Walaupun seperti itu kakaknya selalu diberi maaf oleh guru-guru. Aneh Kyungsoo selalu heran dengan hal satu itu, terlebih lagi pada guru yang berjenis kelamin wanita, pasti guru itu dengan begitu mudah memaafkan kesalahan oppanya.

Orang tua mereka sementara ini tinggal di Italy karena urusan pekerjaan. Dan itu membuat mereka berdua kesepian dan sangat merindukan mereka walau seperti itu sebenarnya mereka berdua bisa saja setiap hari mengunjungi orangtua mereka menggunakan pesawat jet yang telah disiapkan khusus untuk mereka bila ingin bertemu tapi sayangnya kedua kakak adik itu menolak karena mereka tak mau menganggu mereka.

Jadi mereka selalu mengunjungi orangtuanya setiap sebulan sekali ataupun dihari libur sekolah begitupun dengan orangtua mereka. Walaupun begitu tidak menutup kesedihan dan kerinduan dari Kyungsoo. Setiap hari yeoja itu selalu merindukan orang tuannya.

"Aku merindukan omma dan juga appa" Kyungsoo menatap foto keluarga mereka dari dompetnya, dia langsung teringat kedua orang tuanya tadi, saat Jung Saenim mendapat kabar dari pengurus sekolah kalau orang tuanya datang kesekolah.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya. 2 jam Pelajaran matematika mereka langsung free karena Jung Saenim harus bertemu dengan orang tuannya. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, kapan Istirahat?! Pikirnya.

Dia risih melihat semua namja dikelas itu tengah menyambangi bangku Kyungsoo, yang memang tengah duduk sendiri karena Baekhyun teman sebangkunya tadi tidak masuk. Alasan yang diberikan Baekhyun sih klise, malas. itu ucapnya dengan santai pada Kyungsoo ditelpon tadi. Cih anak itu, pasti selalu malas kalau sudah menyangkut hari senin dan juga kamis! Apalagi kalau alasan 'malas'nya itu selain matematika?

"TEEEEEEETTT TETTTTTTTTTTTTT"

Istirahat telah tiba, Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyingkir dari namja-namja itu dan menyuruh mereka untuk mencarikan minuman untuk dirinya. Dengan cepat namja yang tadi mengerubunginya pun pergi untuk mencari minuman untuk nya. Kyungsoo bernafas lega. Kemudian dia menyeringai melihat namja-namja itu pergi dengan begitu cepat. Seolah-olah sedang berlomba untuk siapa yang paling cepat memberikan Kyungsoo minuman.

"Cih, kalau tidak seperti itu, kalian tidak akan mau menyingkir dari pandangan ku!" gumam Kyungsoo lalu dengan cepat dia pun berlari pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Seperti biasa Do Kyungsoo menaiki tangga sekolahnya dengan sangat cepat untuk menuju tempat favoritnya.

Bukannya pergi ke kantin sekolah melainkan ia pergi ke atap gedung sekolah, dia selalu seperti ini memang jika tengah merindukan orang tuannya dan tak ada yang tahu kebiasaan dia ini selain kakaknya, karena kakaknya juga pasti melakukan ini jika ada masalah atau apapun itu, 3 kali mereka bertemu dia atap gedung ini, dan pasti Kyungsoo langsung menghambur kepelukan kakaknya dan menangis diam disana, itulah yang dilakukannya jika bertemu disini.

Sesampainya di atap gedung sekolah ia merentangkan tangannya ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum dan bergumam "Benar-benar tempat yang damai"

Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata itu bersamaan dengan seseorang namja yang kini tengah ada di sampingnya yang juga berperilaku sama seperti Kyungsoo sambil merentangkan tangannya mengikuti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sadar akan hal itu langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah sampingnya "Mwo!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan kemudian terpaku di tempat sambil melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat cantik melebihi wanita yang paling cantik sekalipun, tanpa sadar namja itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai wajah Kyungsoo dengan sangat pelan seolah-olah yang dia belai itu Adalah benda paling mahal yang jika di sentuh dengan tidak hati-hati benda itu akan pecah.

Kyungsoo terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan namja itu, kalau boleh jujur kini hatinya tengah berdetak sangat cepat entah kenapa saat ini dia tak bisa bernafas dengan baik, namja itu sangat tampan bahkan lebih tampan dari idolanya sekalipun, mata indahnya, kulitnya, astaga mengapa dia mirip dengan Edward Cullen yang menjadi peran utama di film Twillight itu, bahkan namja ini 10000x lebih tampan darinya. Ketampanan namja ini bisa di bilang tidak manusiawi.

Namja yang ada dihadapan Kyungsoo kini menatapnya sangat teduh tanpa disadari namja itu langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget dengan spontan dia mendorong namja itu, tapi tak bias. namja itu sangat erat memeluk Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba saja namja itu menangis dengan sangat pelan, air matanya turun dari mata abu-abunya dan juga warna kulit tan itu.

"Jangan pergi." lirih namja itu, seketika Kyungsoo berhenti memberontak dan dia terdiam

"aku mohon." lirih namja itu lagi. Entah perasaan apa tapi hati Kyungsoo kini menjadi ikut sedih melihat namja yang sekarang memeluknya ini.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya padamu, tapi ku mohon… jangan pergi Kyungsoo~ya" deg Kyungsoo langsung berhenti bernafas saat itu juga bagaiman mungkin namja ini bisa mengetahui namanya yang saat ini dia sadar sama sekali kalau dia tidak sedang memakai name tagnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu namja itu melepaskan pelukannya dia menatap Kyungsoo dalam tersirat dari tatapan namja itu kalau dia sangat merindukan seseorang. Namja itu kemudian tersenyum dengan penuh arti.

"Mianhae" ucapnya lagi, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo

"Aku sudah menemukan dirimu Kyungsoo~ya" lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo yang masih diam mencerna perkataan namja tadi. Tapi sesaat kemudian namja itu berbalik lagi dan memamerkan senyumnya didepan Kyungsoo.

Oksigen, sekarang ini sepertinya yeoja itu tengah kehabisan oksigennya. Namja itu menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya lagi, sial sepertinya detak jantung Kyungsoo tidak bisa dia perintahkan dengan baik, detak jantungnya bekerja diluar kendalinya, cepat sangat cepat seolah-olah ingin keluar dari organ tubuh Kyungsoo.

Namja itu menghirup nafas disana lalu membisikan sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo langsung terdiam, mati sepertinya saat ini juga dia akan benar-benar kehabisan nafas dan mati karena ucapan namja tadi.

"Kau tahu? aku telah memutuskan bahwa detik ini juga kau akan menjadi tawanan seumur hidupku Kyungsoo~ya"

...

Keesokkan harinya, Kyungsoo masih memikirkan ucapan namja yang tidak dikenalnya itu saat mereka bertemu diatap gedung sekolah, tadi malam dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal itu. Dan inilah yang didapat dari kebodohannya tadi malam, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju kelasnya dia sama sekali tidak bersemangat dan sepertinya sebagian dari jiwanya masih berada di tempat tidur empuk miliknya.

"Cih! Arghhh aku ngantuk sekali! mana Baekhyun tidak masuk lagi hari ini, alasannya dia sakit. Aishh Baekhyun sialan! Kalau kau masuk besok akan kucincang-cincang kau!" geram Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, dia lakukan kegiatan itu beruang-ulang hingga dia sampai dikelasnya dan duduk dibangkunya.

Kyungsoo langsung menaruh kepalanya di meja mencoba tidur sebentar, dia tak peduli dengan bel yang baru saja berbunyi barusan.

Kegiatan tidurnya harus terhenti saat dia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki memasuki kelasnya spontan Kyungsoo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia menggerutu sebentar tapi gerutuannya itu langsung tertelan seketika, saat dia melihat orang yang ada didepan kelasnya.

"Eh? dia?" Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat pelan dia melihat namja yang kemarin ada bersamanya di atap sekolahan dia, dan kini ada di depan kelasnya, berdiri gagah bak pangeran yang sedang mencari tuan putri? Eh? Kyungsoo langsung menatap penuh konsentrasi lagi kedepan kelasnya, dia mengernyit.

Bukan hanya namja itu saja tapi ada seorang yeoja dan namja yang bersamanya. Kyungsoo melihat namja itu namja itu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat-sangat teduh. Tak bisa dipungkiri Kyungsoo sangat suka dengan tatapan matanya. Mata yang berwarna abu-abu itu bisa membuat dunianya kembali seperti dahulu kala, hanya sekedar melihat mata itu!

Yeoja yang menyadari itu tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo, sungguh Kyungsoo bingung harus berkata apa untuk mendeskripsikan tentang yeoja itu. Begitu anggun, cantik, menawan dan ahh Kyungsoo bingung harus bilang apa lagi. Kulitnya benar-benar indah seperti kristal sama dengan namja yang berdiri bersamanya itu. Yeoja itu terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Benar-benar mirip" batin yeoja itu dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu.

Beralih ke namja kedua namja itu terlihat sangat angkuh dan sombong namun Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tak bisa berkata apa-apa, namja ke2 ini sungguh tampan. Dari tampangnya yang angkuh itu malah Kyungsoo mengartikan itu adalah nilai lebih yang dimilikinya. Dia terlihat sangat keren. Dan jangan ditanya seluruh kelasnya pun dari namja maupun yeoja tengah memandangi mereka tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Seperti berlian! Yah mungkin itu yang bisa mengibaratkan ketiga orang ini. Bahkan mungkin kata berlian belum cukup untuk mendeskripsikan mereka bertiga.

"Semua, mereka ini adalah murid baru. Mereka pindahan dari kroasia namun mereka adalah keturunan korea asli. Ayo kenalkan diri kalian masing-masiang" ucap saenim kepada 3 orang itu.

Yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Entahlah tapi di saat dia berjalan, ruangan di kelas ini menjadi sangat tenang dan juga damai.

"Anyeong! Naneun Xiaou Luhan imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Luhan! Mannaseo bangapseumnida," ucap yeoja itu sangat anggun dan juga ramah, kemudian namja yang terlihat angkuh itu maju.

Dia menatap Kyungsoo sebentar lalu kemudian menatap namja itu dan Xiou Luhan yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti. Luhan yang menyadari itu langsung mengedipkan matanya seolah memberi perintah pada namja itu untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Namja itu pun dengan malas mengangguk.

" Park Chanyeol imnida" ucap namja yang ternyata bernama Park Chanyeol.

Kali ini namja itu yang maju Kyungsoo memandanginya dengan intens benar-benar seorang yang perfect. Batinnya. Namja itu memajukan langkahnya tanpa berhenti menatap Kyungsoo, tanpa disadari Kyungsoo pun menatap namja itu. Tatapan mereka dalam dan sangat intens.

"Aku Jongin, Kim Jongin imnida" ucap namja itu tanpa berhenti menatap Kyungsoo. Hingga suara dari saenim yang menyuruh mereka bertiga duduk membuyarkan tatapan Kyungsoo. Lain halnya dengan Jongin ia masih saja menatapnya yang tanpa disadarinya dia telah berada di samping Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu, Kyungsoo~ya?" Kyungsoo sedikit terperangah karena ucapan namja itu tadi, dia masih bingung dengan apa yang dia ucapkan di atap dan sekarang.

"Kyungsoo~ya? Bagaiman bisa dia mengetahui nama ku" itu yang terus menjadi pertanyaannya dari tadi. Kyungsoo cepat sadar akan keadaan, dia langsung mengedarkan matanya keruang kelas memang tak ada lagi tempat kosong selain tempat duduk disampingnya. Di lihatnya Xiou Luhan dan Park Chanyeol yang sedang menghadap ke arah mereka berdua diikuti oleh semua murid di kelasnya. Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kim Jongin. namja itu terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata abu-abunya yang menyejukkan.

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini? "ehrmm, ehm ne" akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa juga mengeluarkan suaranya yang dari tadi serasa sangat susah untuk di keuarkan olehnya.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo~ya" ucap Jongin lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Pelajaran di mulai. Kyungsoo memperhatikan semua yang di ucapkan oleh guru dan mencatat apa yang ditulis oleh guru dipapan tulis lain halnya dengan Jongin ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo dengan perasan yang sangat tulus. Seolah Kyungsoo lah yang paling menarik diantara semua yang berada dalam kelasnya.

...

Pelajaran selesai dan kini waktunya untuk istirahat. Luhan yang ada didepan Kyungsoo langsung menghadap ke belakang dan memegang tangan Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut

"Kyungsoo~ya, senang akhirnya bisa bertemumu lagi" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tahu akan situasi dan kesalahannya Luhan langsung memperbaiki kata-katanya tadi.

"ah ani maksudku senang bertemu dengan dirimu" ucapnya mengendalikan keadaan. Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga

"Anyeong Kyungsoo~ya,, bogoshipeo dongsaeng~ah"ucapan Chanyeol yang tak sadar akan ucapannya sendiri dan itu pun langsung dipotong oleh Luhan.

"Ah Kyungsoo bisa kau antarkan aku untuk melihat-lihat sekolah ini?" ucap Luhan mengalihkan Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol dan tampaknya itupun berhasil, Kyungsoo terlihat menimbang-nimbang namun akhirnya dia menyetujui juga permintaan dari Luhan tadi tanpa mencurigai ucapan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian di balas senyum oleh Luhan. Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

...

"Sebegitunya kah kau merindukannya?" Jongin menengok ke arah Chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau seharusnya tadi lebih berhati-hati hyung, jaga ucapanmu. Dia belum tahu" balas namja itu menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Chanyeol tadi.

"Aku bertanya denganmu Kim Jongin, kenapa kau malah menjawabnya dengan hal yang tak ku maksud tadi" kata Chanyeol geram, Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda dia tak peduli dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"pabo….." ucap Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan pspnya dan mulai memainkannya.

...

"Huftt, capek juga ya? Euhmmm Kyungsoo~ya, bisakah kau menceritakan kehidupanmu padaku?" Tanya Luhan setelah mereka duduk di kursi kayu di bawah pohon pinus sekolahnya.

"Eh,? Wae? Kau ingin aku menceritakan kehidupanku? eumm Memangnya kenapa?" Luhan terlihat berfikir, namun bukan Luhan namanya yang tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari siapapun.

"Karena aku ingin mengetahui semuanya tentang mu, nanti aku akan menceritakan kehidupanku juga segalanya yang ingin kau ketahui!" Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir menceritakan kehidupanya? Tentu saja itu tak apa! Dan lagi pula itu tawaran yang sangat bagus hanya dengan menceritakan hidupnya dia bisa mengetahui apa yang mengajal dipikirannya tadi, Kyungsoo tentu saja akan mengetahui segalanya mengapa namja bernama Jongin, Luhan dan Kyu tadi mengenal namanya, itu sungguh membuatnya pusing dengan segala tingkah laku mereka itu, dan kini semuanya itupun bisa terjawab dengan sangat mudah ya hanya dengan menceritakan hidupnya.

"Eum baiklah, pada dasarnya sih kehidupan ku sama saja dengan yang lainnya, aku mempunyai appa dan eomma tapi mereka tak tinggal di sini mereka tinggal di italy, sedangkan aku tinggal disini dengan kakak ku yang bernama Sehun atau biasa ku panggil Sehun, Hunna, atau sehunie~ oppa. Yah begitulah kehidupanku sungguh amat sangat menyenangkan dan penuh ke ceriaan. Nah bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu Luhan~ah" Tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan kaget karena tadi sibuk merekam semua ucapan Kyungsoo di otaknya. Luhan terlihat terseyum kemudian mulai menceritakan kehidupannya

"Aku dulu adalah seorang manusia tapi sekarang aku adalah seora…."

"Tettttttttttttttttttttttttttt teeeeeeeeeeettttttttttt" bunyi bel menghentikan semua ucapan dari Luhan tadi dan itu sangat beruntung bagi namja bertopeng dan berjubah putih yang dari tadi terlihat mengikuti mereka dari kejauhan. Seorang namja bertopeng dan berjubah putih yang begitu khawatir bila Kyungsoo tahu akan hal yang tak di inginkannya.

"ah sudah masuk, kalau begitu ceritanya di lanjutkan besok saja ya, pali kita masuk" ajak Luhan sambil mengandeng tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun menurut dan mereka pun kembali ke kelas mereka.

...

DO KYUNGSOO POV

"Kyungsoo~ya kami duluan yah, jangan rindu padaku!" aku tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan dari yeoja yang begitu anggun, cantik dan menawan itu. Tapi ahh ani kata itu berlaku pada seseorang yang baru pertama kali dan tidak mengenalnya! dia itu ternyata cerewet sekali, lihat saja dari tadi dia terus berteriak pada Chanyeol yang sedang tidur saat guru menjelaskan, dan tadi pun terjadi perang dingin antara mereka tapi yang ku bingungkan kenapa songsaaeinim dan para chinguku di kelas biasa saja mereka seolah tak mendengar teriakan dan perang mereka itu. Ahh entahlah aku tak mengerti itu sepertinya besok akan ku tanyakan kepadanya.

"Mau ikut dengan kami?" ku lihat kepala Chanyeol menyembul dari mobil mereka, mobil yang berbeda dari yang lain dan mobil itu sangat mewah sekali.

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku. Ah aku lupa Chanyeol juga tak sesombong itu dia itu charming sekali. Dan bisa dibilang dia itu evil. lihat saja kelakuan nakalnya tadi astaga benar-benar membuatku naik darah untung saja Luhan cepat-cepat merelai kami.

"Tidak mau? Yakin? Ayolah kau kan jarang-jarang naik mobil mewah" ucap evil itu sambil tertawa menggoda. Ku lihat Luhan langsung menjitak kepalanya dengan sangat kuat. Baguslah dengan begitu aku tak usah susah payah membalasnya. "YAK! Luhan~ah kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku huh?" kata Chanyeol yang jujur saja itu sangat menyeramkan bagiku tapi bukan Luhan namanya bila tak bisa membalasnya.

"heh, itu balasan dari ucapan mu itu dasar bodoh" ku lihat Chanyeol hanya menggerutu kesal aku tertawa melihat dia.

"Rasakan kau evil." dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung menatap ku. "yak! Kyungsoo~ya! Berhenti menertawaiku seperti itu!" hahaha lucu sekali melihat muka kesalnya itu.

"Chanyeol! Bisa kah kau diam sedikit, kau tahu tidak suaramu itu seperti petir yang menyambar bumi. Sungguh memekakkan. Luhan~ah ayo jalan! Palli, jebal" ucap Jongin dengan tatapan mengerikannya dan suaranya yang terlihat sangat menyiksa dan sedikit bergetar, entahlah karena apa tapi yang jelas aku dan Kyu langsung menatapnya aneh, jujur saja aku sungguh takut melihat wajahnya yang sedikit berubah dan ku lihat mata abu2nya yang teduh itu kini telah berubah memancarkan warna merah, dan yang membuatku mengerutkan dahi kini Jongin tengah meringis kesakitan.

Ku lihat Luhan langsung membanting stir dan Chanyeol langsung memegangi Jongin. dan mobil merah sport itu langsung pergi meninggalkanku yang penuh dengan ke bingungan yang menyiksaku.

"ada apa sebenarnya?" ucapku lirih.

...

"YAK!" teriak seseorang yang sudah sangat ku kenali suranya itu, dia menepuk pundakku dengan pelan aku membalikkan badanku dan tersenyum.

"Hunna! Hyaaa, mana yeoja-yeoja yang sering mengerubungi mu itu? Ahhh jangan bilang kau mengerjai mereka lagi" kataku sambil memukul pelan lengannya dia hanya tertawa menunjukkan senyum yang membuatnya semakin tampan itu.

"Yak! Anak kecil, siapa yang bilang aku mengerjai mereka? Aku itu, aku tak pernah mengerjai mereka, tetapi teman-temanku yang mengerjai mereka. Lagi pula mana ada yeoja yang mengejar namja adanya namja yang mengejar yeoja! Lagian kaukan sama denganku? " ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Huih dia ini. ⌐,⌐

"Ahhs Yak! Kau itu, aku itu bukan anak kecil lagi! Hunna kau itu tak boleh mempermainkan yeoja-yeoja itu. Entar kena azab baru tau rasa! Setidaknya aku memang sama seperti mu tapi aku tak pernah memberi harapan setinggi langit seperti kau dan para fansmu itu." dia terlihat tak peduli dengan ucapan ku malah dia mulai menggandeng tangan ku dan mulai berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"ahh lebih baik kita ganti topik pembicaraan. Eumh katanya di kelas mu ada murid baru, Pindahan dari kroasia?" Tanya nya sambil menendang batu kecil yang ada di depannya.

"ne, 2 namja dan 1 yeoja, mereka sangat tampan dan sangat cantik. Namanya Chanyeol, Jongin dan Luhan. Luhan itu orangnya sangat cantik, kulitnya putih, bening dan ahh susah di jelaskan. Aku saja iri melihat dia. Ahh kalau kau melihatnya kau pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta" ucapku sambil menerawang ke Luhan tadi.

"oh iyakah? Secantik apa dia? Haha sudahlah aku tak akan peduli, lagi pula aku tak akan mau serius kepada yeoja kalau berhubungan nanti."

"ahh, kau kan memang selalu seperti itu dasar playboy! Tapi sepertinya kau nanti tak akan bisa lepas dari pesona yeoja ini, percaya padaku!"

"ya ya ya ya, oppa percaya pada anak kecil ini"

"huaa oppa ini, YAK! jangan kabur kau. Dasar jelekkk!" teriak ku sambil mengejar Sehun yang kini tengah berlari meningalkanku.

.

 **TBC**

 **ada apakah dengan jongin? siapa sebenarnya mereka? tunggu kelanjutannya di chap 2 ye? syukur kalo ada yg mau nunggu.  
**

 **Hai? Ff debut pertama gue. Huaaahaha... apalah ini?!**

 **Minta reviewnya ya?**

 **Because gue pen tau kelanjutan ff yang udah lama banget gue buat dan ini belum gue lanjut dari chap 10.**

 **Thanks! Yoyoyoyo #lemparLuhan**

 **XOXO (DUMBACE!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**FANTASY RUN AWAY**

 **02 : V**

 **Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan. Slight! Kyungxeveryone :p**

/

/

Author pov

"Hyung! Bisa kah kau diam sedikit, kau tahu tidak suaramu itu seperti petir yang menyambar bumi. Sungguh memekakkan. Luhan~ah ayo jalan! Palli, jebal" ucap Jongin dengan tatapan mengerikannya dan suaranya yang terlihat sangat menyiksa dan sedikit bergetar, entahlah karena apa tapi yang jelas Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung menatapnya aneh. Hanya Luhan lah yang mengerti mengapa Jongin bersikap seperti itu, kini Jongin semakin mengganas.

Mata abu-abunya kini telah berubah menjadi merah dan penuh dengan kilatan api yang meluap, Luhan yang mengerti langsung membanting stir dan chanyeol yang tahu akan situasi ini langsung memegangi Jongin tanpa aba-aba lagi dari Luhan karena dia sendiri sudah mengetahui ini, dan ini juga merupakan kebiasaan Jongin dan juga dirinya dulu...

...

"HYUNGGGG! Ayo bantu kami. Jongin kambuh lagi" teriak Chanyeol ketika mereka telah sampai di rumah yang lebih mirip dengan kastil jaman-jaman eropa dulu. Dengan kastil bertingkat 4 dan pagar yang menjulang tinggi, namun dapat di lihat bahwa kastil ini sangat mewah. terdapat pohon-pohon pinus yang tinggi menjulang ke langit dan juga berbagai macam bunga dan sebuah patung air mancur yang menghiasi rumah tersebut.

Sungguh rumah yang sulit di deskripsikan dengan perkataan apapun. Rumah indah yang terkesan mewah, cantik dan juga sangat misterius bagi siapapun yang melihat dan mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

"ARRRGHHHHH" ringis Jongin semakin menjadi ketika dia dirangkul Chanyeol dan Luhan dari mobil mewahnya itu untuk keluar.

"Ahh, mereka lama sekali! Luhan~a kau tak usah merangkul Jongin, aku takut kau terluka! lebih baik kau panggil mereka!" suruh Chanyeol cepat. Tanpa berfikir panjang Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan berlari mencari mereka.

"KALIAN DIMANA? AYO KELUAR JONGIN, JONGIN KINI DALAM KEADAAN SEKARATT!" teriak Luhan kalap. Mendengar teriakan Luhan mereka semua langsung bergegas ke luar untuk mengobati Jongin.

"Luhan~a ada apa? Mengapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Ini parah!" ujar Suho panik sambil membantu Chanyeol merangkul Jongin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Begitu masuk dirumah mereka pun langsung menaruh Jongin ke sofa. Semuanya langsung sibuk sendiri mereka semua cemas. Chen pun datang membawa obat.

Terlihat semuanya memegangi Jongin yang kini semakin menjadi-jadi. hanya Luhan saja yang tak memeganginya. Luhan mengambil obat yang berbentuk cairan berwarna merah pekat itu lalu mendekati Jongin untuk memberikannya.

Tangannya bergetar sungguh dia tak mau menyiksa Jongin dengan obat ini tapi bagaimanapun juga ini sungguh obat yang paling ampuh untuknya. Mengapa dia yang harus memberikan obat laknat ini pada doghae? Obat yang akan memberikan efek kesakitan yang amat sangat kepada siapapun yang meminumnya, obat yang terbuat dari berbagai macam ramuan salah satunya terdiri dari darah rival keluarga ini….. serigala atau yang biasa disebut werewolf….

"Mianhae, mianhae " ucap Luhan saat dia tengah berhadapan dengan Jongin. dia membuka tutup botol yang terbuat dari krystal itu dengan sangat pelan, saat sudah terbuka dia lalu mulai memasukannya ke dalam mulut Jongin, tangannya bergetar hebat dia meringis.

Semuanya tidak sanggup melihat itu, para hyung dan saengnya pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari itu. sungguh mereka semua tak mau menyiksa Jongin. mereka tak tega. Tentu saja karena itu obat laknat itu akan membuat siapa saja yang meminumnya merasa berada di dalam neraka. Bayangkan saja kalian meminum darah rival kalian sendiri sungguh itu sangat amat menyiksa!

Obat itu kini telah habis dan bepindah ke dalam tenggorokkan Jongin, mengalir dengan sangat perlahan. Jongin yang sudah meminum obatnya pun kini langsung terjatuh lemas, mereka semua menjauh dan langsung membawa Jongin ke ruangan kosong yang telah di sediakan khusus bagi Jongin, Chanyeol.

Dia langsung di masukan ke dalam rungan yang terbuat dari kaca hingga siapapun bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam karena ruangan itu tembus pandang. Setelah di masukan, ruangan itu langsung di segel oleh Luhan, lagi-lagi selalu dia yang melakukan hal semacam penyiksaan ini, tapi bagaimana pun juga tangannya lah yang hanya cocok dengan segel ruangan ini, selain 'yeoja' itu.

Semua terlihat langsung menyingkir dari ruangan itu tak tega melihatnya. Kecuali Luhan, dan Chanyeol yang harus melihat itu karena mereka semua adalah vampire baru yang memasuki kehidupan barunya kecuali Luhan yang dulu adalah Dracula dan kini menjadi vampire akibat kutukan dinasti draculanya yang menentang dia karena dia telah melakukan pertemanan kepada mahkluk selain Dracula dulu, umurnya juga baru menjadi vampire ini baru 10 tahun dan saat dia menjadi Dracula umurnya telah lebih dari 7 abad. Di dalam kamus vampire waktu 1 tahun adalah waktu 10 tahun dalam kamus manusia biasa. Sedangkan Chanyeol sama dengan Jongin baru 8 tahun. Cukup di ketahui batas waktu yang bisa untuk tidak melakukan hal ini adalah saat mereka semua telah lebih dari 30 tahun dalam penanggalan vampire.

Dan ini kini obat itu mulai bereaksi, Jongin kini mulai meringis kesakitan, Chanyeol dan juga Luhan yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa berpaling menatap saudaranya. Sungguh kalau saja mereka bisa menolong, mereka akan melakukannya tapi kenyataannya adalah mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap Jongin yang mulai pingsan karena pengaruh obat itu. Obat itu adalah obat yang benar-benar mematikan.

...

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan huh? Dari tadi kau hanya menatap makanan didepanmu. Aish kau itu seharusnya makan, kau kira makanan gunanya untuk ditatap?" Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar kecerewetan adiknya ini.

"Aigoo, kau ini cerewet sekali sih! Aish aku hanya tidak nafsu makan saja" ujar Sehun sambil mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Hmm, kau ini suka sekali sih mengacak rambutku! Ahh tapi tenang saja karena sebentar lagi kau tidak lagi mengacak rambut adik mu ini, melainkan rambut seorang yeoja bernama Xiou Luhan, ya kan Hunna?" Sehun menatap adiknya itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm, benarkah? Kalau begitu besok kenalkan aku kepadanya. Aku ingin melihat dia seberapa cantikkah dia sampai membuat adikku ini cerewet seperti ini" Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Oe! Lihat besok, aku yakin kau akan bertekuk lutut pada yeoja itu dalam detik pertama kau melihatnya"

"Neo, kau sudah gila Kyungsoo~ya"

...

"Jadi berapa, semuanya?"

"Eumh Kyungsoo~ya ini gratis ku berikan untukmu. Sudah pulang sana hari sudah malam. Kau ini! Pasti lagi-lagi kau kabur dari rumah ya kan?"

"Eh, jinja? gomawo Yixing Eonni! Yayaya aku akan pulang lagi pula aku tidak kabur. Aku hanya ingin membeli makanan di tempatmu apa itu tak boleh huh?" Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia sedang kesal. Yixing temannya hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengusir Kyungsoo dari retaurant cepat sajinya.

Tapi langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat seorang pria tampan memasuki restaurant yang cukup mewah, pria yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama saat dia bertemu 3 manusia di sekolahnya tadi. Namja itu sedikit tercengang melihat Kyungsoo tapi langsung bersikap seperti biasa saja. Saat dia telah di depan counter tempat Kyungsoo berdiri dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kyungsoo membalas senyumannya tapi sesudah itu dia langsung pergi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Lay.

"Eonni namja itu cocok denganmu. Ayo dekati!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan smirk evilnya lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari retaurant itu. Yixing menatap kesal Kyungsoo tapi saat itu juga dia lagsung berpaling menatap namja itu dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena keusilan sahabatnya tadi.

"Cogi, pipimu memerah apa kau sakit?" tanya namja itu khawatir.

"N..ne aku .. karena baru melihat namja sepertimu" namja itu tersenyum, Lay yang baru sadar dari ucapan memalukannyan itu langsung dengan cepat meralat tapi di saat itu juga dia langsung merasakan jantung nya berdetak cepat karena seorang namja itu kini telah membelai pipinya lembut.

"Cogi... aku juga baru melihat yeoja sepertimu. Kau cantik dan juga lucu, dan ahh kau tahu tidak? aku namja dihadapanmu ini telah memutuskan untuk mendapatkanmu walaupun banyak halangannya nanti"

Yixing langsung tegang dan senang di waktu yang bersamaan. Dia juga merasakan udara di sekitarnya panas. Namja itu menatap Lay intens.

"Aku kim junmyeon atau kau bisa memanggilku Suho, Zhang Yixing." DEG bagaimana namja bernama chen ini bisa tahu namanya ahhhh terserah saja itu tak penting sekarang, sekarang yang terpenting adalah kata-kata namja ini barusan yang telah berhasil membuat kaki Yixing lemas.

"Hey, aku Suho kini telah mengikrarkan bahwa mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku" dan yeoja itu sepertinya ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

...

"Do Kyungsoo~ssi" Kyungsoo langsung berhenti di tempat mendengar namanya kini tengah di panggil oleh seseorang.

"kau sendirian? Baguslah dengan begitu aku bis..."

"YAK! Siapa kau. Cepat keluar aku tak suka bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini" namja itu tersenyum sambil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang dia anggap lucu dari pohon besar yang menutupi dirinya. Namja itupun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan ia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"tak ingat denganku huh?" ucap namja itu, Kyungsoo masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas karena cahaya lampu taman ditutupi oleh namja itu. Kyungsoo sedikit takut melihat bagaimana bisa seseorang menemuinya malam-malam seperti ini, jika memang ada perlu toh dia kan bisa langsung ke rumahnya tapi namja ini?

Semakin dekat, namja itu pun semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo pun akhirnya melihat namja misterius ini.

"hay" ujar namja itu ketika mereka sudah dekat. Kyungsoo meninju kecil namja ini lalu menjitaknya.

"mau bermain denganku huh? Itu tak lucu Minho." sahut Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil. Minho adalah sahabat kakaknya sejak kecil yang 2 tahun kemarin pindah ke Amerika tapi yang tak ia sangka adalah bagaimana pria ini bisa ada disini? Dia bilang dia akan tinggal 3 tahun disana.

"masih berani kau ke korea huh?" ujar Kyungsoo masih meninju namja itu. Minho pura-pura meringis kesakitan saat tinju-tinjuan kecil Kyungsoo menyentuh badannya yang kekar.

"huh, aku enghh kau tahu aku benar-benar membenci dirimu yang pergi dan datang tiba-tiba seperti ini" Minho mengenggam tangan kecil Kyungsoo saat dia ingin memukulnya lagi.

"Kyungsoo~ya, lama tidak bertemu, kau tahu saat aku disana aku hanya memikirkanmu. Setiap detiknya kau selalu bergerak liar di otakku dan itu salah satu alasanku untuk kembali ke sini selain memilikimu"

...

"Jongin~a bagaimana keadaan yeoja itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Chen saat mereka tengah berada di ruang tengah rumah besar itu. Jongin menatap nya lalu dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"yak! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu huh? Aigoo pasti yeoja itu telah membuat kau gila.."

"hyung, kau salah aku tidak gila hanya saja aku..."

"hanya saja Jongin merasa oksigen di kehidupannya telah kembali seperti dulu, ya kan?" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba, Jongin langsung menatap Chanyeol lalu ia mengedikan bahunya.

"kalian kenapa kalian begitu ingin mengetahui ini huh? Bikin repot saja" Jongin terkekeh melihat kelakuan Chen yang menatapnya kesal.

"cihh, aku harus bilang pada Siwon hyung nanti, bahwa aku ingin sekolah disana juga dan ahhh kau tahu aku ingin menatap wajah polosnya besok! aku sudah sangat merindukan dongsaeng itu"

"SHIRRREOOO! ANDWAEE tak boleh! Kalau kau kesana kau bisa mengacaukan rencana ini! Bukannya membantu kami mengingatkannya tapi kau pasti nanti menggoda siswi yang ada disana! Lagian kau kan disuruh mengawasi perusahaan bersama yang lain!"

Luhan langsung menasehati Chen tanpa ampun, Chen yang mendengar hanya bisa mendengarkannya secara pasrah dan menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengurusi perusahaan besar yang seluruh korea mengakui bahwa perusahaan itu begitu ahli dalam hal melindungi nyawa seseorang.

Perusahaan itu juga sepenuhnya dipegang oleh Siwon. Mereka melakukan tugasnya bila sang presiden korea selatan menyuruh mereka untuk mengurusi kasus-kasus yang memang tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh polisi atau apapun itu. Mereka selalu bergerak jika diperintakan langsung oleh sang presiden.

Semua keluarga ini pun merupakan anggota dari perusahaan yang biasa mereka sebut dengan **V corperation** singkatan dari **Vampire corperation** , tapi yang memang telah sangat ahli adalah **Siwon dan Donghae**.

Lain halnya dengan **Chen** dia bertugas untuk menciptakan ramuan yang bisa untuk memudahkan mereka jika sedang menginterogasi tersangka dan dia juga sedang menciptakan serum seperti hal yang berguna bagi manusia, seperti serum penyembuhan dan penghilang rasa sakit, dan hanya dia yang mampu menciptakan serum-serum itu karena dia yang paling cerdas selain vampir baru seperti Chanyeol, Jongin dan juga Luhan.

 **Huang Zitao** dia ditugasi untuk mengatur bagaimana cara mereka mendapati tersangka yang sudah mereka incar, dia juga dapat dengan mudah membaca pergerakan lawan dengan mempelajari hasil karya-karya kejahatan tersangka sebelumnya. Keunikan lain darinya adalah dia memang tak mempunyai kekuatan tapi dia mempunyai ketajamman dan perasaan yang tajam jika telah menyangkut pembunuhan dan kasus kejahatan yang merugikan manusia. Petunjuk yang dia sering gunakan adalah dengan melihat foto penjahat dan dia dapat dengan mudah mengetahui korbannya dan apa yang telah direncanakan oleh tersangka untuk korbannya.

Selanjutnya adalah **Kim Junmyeon** atau yang biasa disebut **Suho** dia satu-satunya vampire dalam keluarga ini yang bisa membaca setiap perasaan tersangka walau vampire baru telah memiliki kekuatan itu, keahliaan dia ini biasanya di gunakan dalam mengintrogasi seseorang yang diduga dalangnya dan dia juga bisa dengan mudah membaca setiap perkataan tersangka apabila dia berbohong atau tidak. Junmyeon juga memiliki keahlian khusus untuk menyembuhkan seseorang dari trauma berat yang dia alami sebelumnya, bisa dibilang Suho merupakan psikiater hebat di keluarga vampire nya. Sebenarnya Suho sudah harus masuk ke perusahaan tapi dia tak mau, dia ingin bersenang-senang dulu dan dia akan mau jika memang dia benar-benar dibutuhkan.

Siwon, dan juga Donghae merekalah orang yang turun langsung ditempat kejadian dan menangkap korbannya ditempat, ini karena memang keahlian mereka dalam menggunakan kekuatannya mereka. Gerakan mereka pun yang paling cepat diantara vampire lainnya. Kekuatan mereka sangat besar dan susah untuk mengalahkan mereka.

Dan vampire yang tersisa Jongin, Chanyeol dan juga Luhan mereka adalah vampire masa depan selain 'yeoja' itu. Mereka memiliki semua kemampuan vampire yang lain. Walaupun begitu tapi mereka masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan special yang mereka miliki, kecuali 'yeoja' itu.

 **'** **yeoja itu'** itu mempunyai kealian yang paling berbeda dari yang lain, jika kalian berada disatu ruangan dengan yeoja itu kalian tak akan ingin pindah dari ruangan itu kalian akan merasakan hawa yang damai sangat damai, dan dia juga lah biasanya yang ditugasi untuk mengurus anak kecil yang menjadi korban dari kejahatan dengan kata lain yeoja ini bisa mengendalikan keadaan dan juga yeoja ini merupakan yeoja yang paling diagungkan oleh king law of vampire yang dikenal dengan Cho jino, dan lee Taemin atau biasa disebut Taemin.

Yeoja ini begitu istimewa sampai-sampai Taemin dan juga jino selalu tergila-gila olehnya. Tapi itu semua hilang begitu saja saat yeoja itu juga hilang dan tak bisa terdeteksi karena suatu permasalahan yang sangat rumit.

Dan hal yang paling mengagumkan selain 'yeoja' itu adalah Luhan, Xiou Luhan. hanya dia yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang dan bisa berpikir tajam kecuali pada seseorang tertentu misalnya pada Do Kyungsoo dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran dari Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Park Chanyeol dia bisa melihat masa depan walau tidak selalu tepat sasaran, dan terakhir Kim Jongin, dia merupakan vampire yang bisa dengan begitu mudahnya menggerakan semua benda disekitarnya hanya dengan pikirannya, dan dia juga vampire yang bisa membuat semua orang selalu bahagia bila bersama dengannya, Kim Jongin disebut dalam kerajaan vampire merupakan pangeran mereka selain Chanyeol mereka berdua adalah yang paling tampan dan Xiaou Luhan didalam kerajaan vampire adalah yang paling cantik, sama dengan 'yeoja' itu, dan 2 gadis lainnya yang bernama Zitao dan juga Minseok atau biasa dipanggil Xiumin .

 **Luhan** dan **'yeoja'** itu merupakan sahabat dekat tapi semua hilang seiring hilangnya 'yeoja' itu.

Minseok yang dipindahi tugas untuk memperkuat kerajaan. Dan **Zitao** vampire satu ini memang sangat dan paling berbahaya dia bisa menggunakan segala cara untuk menghancurkan 'yeoja' itu karena 'yeoja' itu selalu menjadi nomor 1 dan dia juga membenci 'yeoja' itu karena dia adalah vampire yang dicintai oleh Jongin.

Zitao memiliki keahlian khusus yaitu dapat menciptakan hawa seperti neraka yang memang berbanding terbalik dengan 'yeoja' itu bila sedang menghadapi korbannya. Zitao adalah yeoja yang paling ditakuti oleh kaum vampire kecuali king of law, keluarga v coperation dan juga king and queen kerajaan vampire **shindong** dan juga **nari**

"cih aku kan tidak mau mengikuti jejak mereka, itukan hanya memusingkan kepalaku saja Luhan~a"

Luhan mengedikan bahunya "itu urusanmu Zitao oppa dan kau tahu, perusahaan kita kali ini mendapat tugas dari presiden korea untuk mengorek kasus yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi, pembunuhan yang tidak lain adalah pembantaian manusia dengan cara yang biadab dan yang tak ku habis pikir adalah katanya pembunuhan itu korbannya adalah wanita yang berumur dibawah 25 tahun"

Semua menatap Luhan yang sepertinya ingin meminta penjelasan, Luhan menghembuskana nafasnya. Kemudian menatap mereka satu persatu.

"huft aku tahu yang ada dipikiran kalian" Jongin, Chen dan juga Chanyeol tersenyum. Luhan memandangi mereka dengan pandangan mengejek.

"cish" Luhan menggetok kepala Chen. Chen ingin membalasnya tapi langsung diurungkan niat itu melihat Luhan yang sangat galak, dan dia juga sangat takut kepada yeoja itu. Jadi Chen hanya bisa menggerutu saja.

"disaat seperti ini kau masih bisanya berpikiran yadong? Apa itu, kau pikir korban itu disetubuhi dulu sebelum dibunuh? Cish tebakkanmu salah! Mereka tak diperlakukan seperti itu! Mereka langsung dibunuh kemudian organ tubuh mereka diambil secara brutal oleh mereka! Seperti jantung, paru-paru, hati, ginjal dan lainnya!" mereka menatap Luhan dengan pandangan ngeri.

"pembunuhan yang benar-benar biadab sepertinya ani bukan sepertinya itu memang kenyataan iyakan?" Luhan menganguk mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol.

"ah dan katanya saat korban ditemukan darah mereka telah habis, eunghh darah mereka katanya seperti disedot terlebih dahulu dan juga tubuh korban terlihat seperti euhm ani bukan tubuh tapi hanya kaki dan tangan mereka yang dikuliti sehingga daging mereka terlihat menyembul keluar" Chen langsung meneguk air liurnya, mengerikan batinnya sambil menutup pikiran dia dari Luhan, Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat Chen yang telah menutup jalan pikirannya menggunakan kekuatan ahli vampire yang dia punya.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Kemudian memiringkan kepalanya seperti tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"aneh!" gumamnya tapi masih bisa didengar oleh mereka semua. Semua menatap Jongin dengan pandangan berharap, karena sepertinnya dia mengetahi kasus yang sulit dipecahkan itu sekalipun oleh perusahan mereka saat ini.

"aku merasa pembunuhan itu sepertinya bekerja sama dengan mahluk lain selain manusia, tapi aku masih belum bisa menebak dengan pasti hanya saja darah, darah itu seperti petunjuk dari euhmmm..." ucapan Jongin langsung di sambar oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum licik.

"vampire, vampire karnivora! Atau yang tak lain adalah vampire pemakan darah!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 _Gue fast update... hehehe._

 _Minta review ya untuk kelanjutannya. Oke bhay!_


	3. Chapter 3

**FANTASY RUN AWAY**

 **03 : Wow**

 **Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan. Slight! Kyungxeveryone**

 **EXO, SJ, DBSK, SHINee.**

 **.**

 **.**

AUTHOR' POV

Kyungsoo mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, mencoba tidur sepertinya, tapi nyatanya dia tak bisa tidur-tidur juga. Kyungsoo berhenti kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan tergesa-gesa lalu menghirup oksigen lagi dengan rakus, mencoba mengisi paru-paru yang sepertinya terasa kering karena kekurangan oksigen. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, tapi saat bayangan wajah namja itu kembali dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membuka matanya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo mendenguskan nafasnya sebal.

"apa ini bodoh? aku tidak bisa tidur Hanya karena namja itu terus berkeliaran diotakku?" tanyanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo mencibir saat dia tak menemukan jawaban apa-apa dari pertanyaan yang ditujukkan olehnya sendiri.

"ashhh, namja itu sepertinya telah mengambil seluruh fokusku!" gerutunya pelan, dia mendesah kemudian menarik selimut berwarna hitamnya sampai menutupi kepalanya, diam beberapa saat tapi detik berikutnya yeoja itu kembali gusar dan menarik selimut itu sampai terlepas dari tubuhnya. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu mengembungkan pipinya. Lalu sesaat kemudian dia mulai menendang-nendang segala sesuatu yang bisa dijangkau olehnya, membut selimutnya jatuh kelantai dan membuat seprai berwarna ungunya harus berantakkan akibat ulah Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Namja itu! bisakah dia berhenti berkeliaran secara ilegal diotakku ini?" serunya sambil menyumput dibalik bantal yang memadukan warna hitam dan juga ungu warna kesukaannya selain warna putih dan semua warna. Seruannya itu berhasil menenggelamkan suarannya karena tertutupi oleh bantalnya. Membuat suara yang terdengar Hanya seperti gumaman yang tidak jelas saja.

"Kenapa kau harus muncul tiba-tiba dan membuat tidur kesukaanku terganggu Hanya karena dirimu huh?" teriakan dari Kyungsoo itu mampu membuat kakaknya terbangun dari tidurnya, Sehun mendengus sebal mendengar teriakan tidak jelas yang cukup membuatnya terganggu dari tidurnya sendiri. Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar adiknya walaupun dengan mata yang masih dibawah kesadaran.

Saat dia sampai didepan kamar adiknya dia langsung tersadar dari rasa kantuk yang menjalarinya tadi dan bergidik ngeri saat mendengar teriakan adiknya itu.

"YAK! Bisakah kau tak mengangguku? Aku benar-benar ingin tidur! Aku ngantuk! Dasar sialan kau! Cih ingin sekali rasanya aku mencincang tubuhmu jika bertemu denganmu itu!" Sehun meneguk air liurnya sendiri, seruan yeoja itu benar-benar mengerikan ditelingannya mengingat adiknya itu memang sangat berpengalaman dalam hal bersikap diluar batas kenormalan. Dia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu adiknya.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarmu hingga membuat waktu tidurku terganggu karena ulah..."

"DIAM KAU!"

 **...**

"Anyeong!" sapa Chanyeol dan juga Luhan pada Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongin Hanya tersenyum saja kepadanya, senyum yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan nafas sepertinya.

Jongin meletakkan tasnya dimeja kemudian dia duduk di bangkunya sambil mentap Kyungsoo, sementara Chanyeol dan Luhan sepertinya sibuk mendebatkan sesuatu.

"Hai" sapa Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, apakah namja yang ada dihadapannya ini tengah mengajaknya berbicara? Sepertinya iya karena sesaat kemudian namja itu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lagi dan berbicara pada Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bisakah kau tidak menunjukkan tingkah mu yang lucu itu? Kau tahu tidak tingkah mu tadi membuatku kehilangan nafas" Kyungsoo terperangah, syok mendengar pengakuan yang gamblang dari namja itu, Kyungsoo menunduk malu, dia sebenarnya benci disaat seperti ini! Karena sepertinya dia tidak bisa berperilaku seperti sewajarnya dia pada namja lain yang mencoba mendekati nya dan Kyungsoo bisa dengan begitu mudahnya mengabaikan para namja itu, tapi kali ini berbeda, sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengeluarkan caciannya pada namja yang satu ini.

Mulutnya seperti terkunci rapat jika dia ingin meneriakkan atau yang lebih parahnya menghujani pria itu dengan kata-kata yang dianggap tidak baik.

Jongin terkikik melihat Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya lalu sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya ke sikap yang lebih normal. Kyungsoo menatap namja itu saat teringat bahwa hari ini Baekhyun teman sebangkunya akan masuk.

"Kau tahu tidak, tempat yang sedang kau duduki itu adalah tempat temanku! Jadi sepertinya kau harus pindah karena dia akan masuk hari ini" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo santai.

"Aku tahu" ujar Jongin, Kyungsoo meneguk air liurnya, susah payah dia mengeluarkan kata-kata itu tapi hanya dibalas oleh namja itu dengan santainya. Tepat saat itu Baekhyun teman sebangku Kyungsoo masuk, dia melangkahkan kakinya besar-besar saat melihat tempat duduknya tengah ditempati oleh seseorang.

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun, sesaat dia mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar marah besar, kemudian Baekhyun telah sampai didepan bangkunya dan dia langsung meyenggol bahu namja itu.

Namja itu berpaling ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya, Kyungsoo melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah 180 drajat, raut wajah yang tadinya marah dengan begitu cepatnya terganti dengan pandangan eumhh memuja, eh?

Baekhyun melongo mendapati namja itu lalu dia menatap Kyungsoo dan namja itu bergantian. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memelas seolah-olah dia tengah meminta tolong pada yeoja itu.

"Eum, cogi bisakah kau merelakan tempat dudukmu berganti menjadi tempat dudukku? Aku ingin sekali duduk bersama yeoja ini" ujar Jongin serius, Kyungsoo hampir saja ingin menggetok kepala Byun Baekhyun kalau saja dia tetap tidak sadar dengan raut wajah yang menjijikannya itu. Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya.

"N..ne silahkan duduk di..tempat i.n..ini hatimu" jawabnya terbata-bata, Kyungsoo langsung mendelik, kenapa anak satu ini bisa dengan begitu mudahnya memberikan bangku miliknya pda orang lain?

Kyungsoo juga tadi berharap bahwa Baekhyun tidak bersedia dan dengan begitu Kyungsoo bisa dengan aman kembali menghirup udara sepuas-puasnya. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan eum menggoda dia rasa. Kyungsoo mendelik kepada Baekhyun, ashhh jinja! Mati kau Byun Baekhyun!

"Eumh, Kyungsoo~ya selamat bersenang-senang!" Kyungsoo langsung melongo parah menatap Baekhyun, aish neo! Jinja, mati kau Byun Baekhyun!

Baekhyun terkekeh saat melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo, kapan lagi dia bisa mengerjai iblis itu! yang jelas nanti dia pasti akan langsung meminta penjelasan kepada Kyungsoo, karena sepertinya saat dia tidak masuk 2 hari kemarin dia telah kehilangan banyak sekali berita.

Baekhyun melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong untuk ditempatinya. Ah Baekhyun tersenyum senang masih ada rupanya, tepat di belakang Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya pada Kyungsoo, lalu dia mengedikan dagunya tepat dibangku belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendecak.

"Tenang saja, tempat duduk disini masih banyak Kyungsoo~ya" jawab Baekhyun yang melihat tampang khawatir dari sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah belakang Kyungsoo dan mendudukan tubuhnya disana. Kyungsoo masih menatap Baekhyun gelisah. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, eo!" jawab Baekhyun. Luhan memperhatikan gadis yang bernama Baekhyun tadi, dia tersenyum sendiri lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Air liurmu hampir menetes Chanyeol~a" ujarnya jahil, Chanyeol langsung tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyebalkan?

"Aish, jinja! Kau membaca pikiran ku huh?" Luhan mengedikan bahunya, Lalu tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Euhmm, sepertinya yeoja itu telah menyita perhatianmu tadi, ah ani sekarang pun sama dan sepertinya itu akan bertahan lama, eo?" Chanyeol mendecak, lalu mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Diam kau!" ketusnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada psp yang dipegangnya, lebih tepatnya dia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena tertangkap basah oleh Luhan tadi.

"Chanyeol~a wajahmu memerah!" sepertinya saat ini Luhan senang sekali menggoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendesis.

"Balas dendam? Ohhh bagus Xi Luhan kau sepertinya memang senang sekali saat ini karena bisa membalaskan dendammu padaku!"

"Cih, diam kau! Park Chanyeol aku tahu apa yang ada diotakmu itu!" Chanyeol diam takut sendiri pada Luhan yang memang sangat tahu tentang apa saja, akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah juga dan tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman menjijikan dari Chanyeol padanya.

"Aishss arrrasssseo!" ujar Luhan lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan membawa tasnya. Chanyeol langsung berpura-pura memainkan pspnya lagi, tidak berani melihat Baekhyun, sepertinya.

Luhan menatap sekilas Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat menganga juga saat melihat yeoja cantik yang menghampirinya dan tersenyum kepadannya.

"Anyeong" sapa Luhan ramah, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya dia memang telah ketinggalan info yang sangat banyak saat dia tak masuk sekolah.

"Ah, nne any..eong" balas Baekhyun sebisa mungkin.

"Eumh, bisa kah kau pindah ketempat itu? kau tahu aku sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah menjijikan dari orang itu" ujarnya sedikit keras sambil menunjuk bangku Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung berbalik secepat mungkin dan menatap Luhan beringas, sepertinya dia salah mencari orang yang dimintai bantuan.

Luhan tersenyum tanpa dosa melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Baekhyun melihat arah telunjuk Luhan dan dia juga langsung mengerjapkan matanya mengetahui arah tunjuk dari yeoja itu mengarah ke namja tampan yang tengah menatap Luhan beringas.

Baekhyun sampai mencubit tangan kanannya sendiri berharap ini memang mimpi yang benar-benar indah.

"Euhmm, jadi bisa kah kita bertukar tempat?" tanya Luhan kembali mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang sedang menahan amarahnya. Baekhyun tersadar dan beralih ke yeoja cantik didepannya. Dia menatap mereka berdua begantian, sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi muram.

Dia memang senang saat mengetahui bahwa yeoja itu ingin bertukar tempat dengannya tapi sesaat kebahagiaannya itu berganti menjadi suram, melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol yang tadinya duduk berdua dan juga sekarang pandangan Chanyeol yang mengerikan pada Luhan, pasti mereka sedang bertengkar dan Luhan memilih untuk menjauh dari namja itu.

Bagaimana dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa namja itu memang tertarik padanya? Lihat lah dia! Dibandingkan dengan yeoja didepannya ini saja membuat nyali Baekhyun ciut, kecantikannya saja tak bisa mencapai per100 dari kecantikan wanita anggun yang berdiri didepannya. Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya.

"Kau memintaku untuk duduk dengan pacarmu, apa kalian ada masalah?" Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung syok mendengar ucapan dari Baekhyun barusan, pacar? Apa PACAR? Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung menggeleng cepat, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang melihat hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Luhan dan Chanyeol pacaran? Astaga mereka malah kebalikannya, mereka berdua itu seperti adik kakak yang suka sekali bertengkar karena masalah sepele.

Baekhyun menatap mereka semua, okay sepertinya hanya dia yang menjadi orang bodoh disini.

"Aigoo, mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan dirinya! Cih dia bahkan tak mendekati per100 dari tipe idealku, Baekhyun~ssi" Chanyeol menatap Luhan, lalu dia berdiri dengan cepat dan melangkah mendekati Luhan, Luhan menatap Chanyeol menantang.

Chanyeol langsung menoyor kepala Luhan saat dia sudah benar-benar sampai di hadapan Luhan, dia menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"Yak! Kau kira kau masuk dalam tipe idealku? Cish kau bahkan tak mendekati per100 dari wanita yang dapat kujadikan teman!" Chanyeol menyeringai pada Luhan, sesaat kemudian Luhan menendang kaki Chanyeol sadis.

Jongin yang menyadari ada aura kelam diruangan ini langsung memberhentikan pertengkaran tak masuk akal mereka, Kyungsoo melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah mencapai taraf paling maksimal dalam hal tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Yak! Kalian ini bisa berhenti tidak! Jangan membuat diriku malu dengan pertengkaran kekenak-kanakkan kalian! Tidak dirumah tidak disekolah sama saja!" Chanyeol dan Luhan langsung mendelik ke arah Jongin dan menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan, Yeol dan Luhan langsung saling bertatapan dan sesaat kemudian mereka tersenyum penuh arti, lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Jongin lagi.

"CISHH! SEPERTI KAU TIDAK SAJA DENGAN YEOJA ITU! KIM JONGIN! KAU BAHKAN LEBIH PARAH" teriak mereka berdua bersama, chanyeol dan Luhan melihat raut wajah Jongin yang memerah lalu mereka berdua saling tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan mereka masing-masing lalu akhirnya bersama-sama menubrukan telapak tangan mereka, High Five!

Jongin mencibir.

"Kalian itu memang selalu bertengkar tapi sesaat kemudian kalian akan selalu akur jika menyangkut diriku, baiklah Baekhyun~ssi kau silahkan duduk dengan Chanyeol, dan Luhan~a, kau duduk dengan Kyungsoo, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu duduk sendirian" belum sempat Luhan mengatakan sesuatu, Jongin langsung menatap Luhan tajam.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan Luhan~a"

 **...**

"Donghae hyung, sepertinya yang dikatakan oleh Jongin tadi pagi memang benar, sepertinya pembantaian ini direncanakan dan mereka memasukkan mahluk lain dalam membantu membantai sadis pada yeoja-yeoja malang itu" ujar Suho saat mereka berada di TKP tempat pembantaian baru yang diterima mereka pagi hari. Pembantaian seorang yeoja yang sepertinya berumur 23 tahun.

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eunghh, jika itu vampire, tapi kenapa mayat-mayat ini tak berubah menjadi seperti kita?" ujarnya pelan, siwon menatap Donghae sedikit menilai lalu mengangguk.

"apa ini tidak aneh?" ujar Suho sambil memperhatikan mayat itu, dia menunjuk leher gadis itu. semua memperhatikannya.

"Ini tampak seperti gigitan, tapi kenapa Hanya yeoja ini saja? Kenapa Hanya dia yang lehernya ada bekas seperti ini, tapi cara mereka membantai yeoja itu sama dengan yeoja-yeoja kemarin" ucapnya. Mereka semua nampak terdiam, sambil menatap tubuh yang tak ada nyawa itu. Donghae menghela nafasnya.

"Bawa mayat itu, kita akan membandingkan mayat ini dengan mayat-mayat pembantaian yang lain" perintah Siwon, jeda sesaat lalu dia menyeringai saat tiba-tiba pikiran baru masuk begitu saja saat ini.

"Bawa dia kerumah"

 **...**

"Jongin~a, kau duduk disini sa..."

"Diamlah Luhan~a! Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa melihat mu duduk sendiri!" bentak Jongin dengan suara tenangnya yang membuat Luhan langsung mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Luhan tahu dengan sangat jelas bahwa, jika suara Jongin sudah seperti itu Jongin benar-benar marah sekarang.

Jongin mendengus, dia bosan mendengar ucapan memohon Luhan dari 4 jam tadi, dan sekarang waktunya istirahat. Luhan masih saja memohon pada Jongin dari tadi.

"sudah lah, aku tak apa-apa, luhan~a" ujar Jongin sambil mengacak rambut Luhan. Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"eumhh, Kyungsoo belum kembali?" tanya Jongin pada Luhan, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Luhan mengangguk lemas. Gara-garanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak bisa duduk bersama kembali, padahal dia tahu bahwa Jongin sangat ingin berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Aishh dasar Luhan babo!

"Hyung dan eungh yeoja bernama Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin lagi, Luhan mencibir mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari Jongin, Chanyeol asshhh anak itu!

"kau seperti tidak tahu saja! Anak itu tengah jatuh cinta pada yeoja tadi!" Jongin tersenyum.

"wahh!" ucapnya, Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, saat tiba-tiba suara teriakan namja didepan kelasnya mencari-cari yeoja bernama Do Kyungsoo dan nampaknya sebagian meneriakkan nama dirinya dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah mereka apalagi yeoja-yeoja yang sepertinya sudah menitikan air liur mereka Hanya karena melihat Jongin saja. Cih menjijikan!

"sepertinya tidak di kerajaan vampire tidak disini kau selalu banyak penggemar" ujar luhan ketus.

"penggemar Kyungsoo lebih banyak, dan lihat juga yeoja-yeoja itu! mereka sepertinya fans kesekianmu didunia manusia oppa!"

Jongin mendecak.

"Dan aku tak pernah tertarik dengan mereka semua! Dan lihat namja penggemar Kyungsoo itu membuatku naik darah saja!" Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Jongin. lalu dia menatap Jongin intens. Jongin balik menatap dongsaengnya itu.

"wae?" tanyanya salah tingkah.

"kau tahu oppa, tadi itu seperti dirimu sebelum ditinggalkan oleh 'yeoja' itu, tadi itu kau seperti Jongin yang benar-benar kukenal" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum bahagia, Jongin memiringkan kepalanya.

"benarkah?" tanyanya Luhan mengangguk, membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"euhmm, sepertinya Kyungsoo sukses membuatmu kembali seperti dulu lagi oppa"

 **...**

"yak! Hunna! Palliwa, cish kau ini ingin bertemu dengannya atau tidak huh?" Sehun mencibir adiknya, dia tetap melanjutkan makan siangnya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari adiknya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu menarik mangkuk Sehun kemudian memakannya dengan rakus, Sehun mendelik pada adiknya, Kyungsoo tidak peduli dia tetap menghabiskan jajangmyeon yang dimakan kakaknya tadi sampai habis lalu menaruh mangkuk itu tepat dimeja hadapan Sehun. Kyungsoo menatap sadis kakaknya itu.

RapMon teman Sehun sampai bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan dari Kyungsoo, dia memang menyukai adik dari temannya tapi dia tak pernah berani mengungkapkan itu pada Kyungsoo, melihat kegalakkan Kyungsoo yang bisa dibilang mengalahkan sejenis lucifer sekalipun.

Sehun menjitak adiknya.

"yak! Kyungsoo~ya, aku itu lapar! Lagi pula buat apa aku bertemu dengan temanmu itu, hei yeoja disini masih banyak! Lagi pula sampai secantik apa dia sampai membuat mu sebegitu kerasnya memaksaku untuk bertemu dengan yeoja bernama Xi Luhan itu!" Rapmon langsung melotot mendengar ucapan dari Sehun.

Dia langsung menepuk bahu Sehun membuat Sehun menoleh padanya dengan tatapan mematikan tapi RapMon tak mempedulikan tatapan dari Sehun yang sepertinya ingin mencincang-cincang dagingnya.

"MWO! Kyungsoo~ya apa yang kau bilang tadi, XI LUHAN? MURID BARU ITU? LUHAN? Yak! payah kau! Dia yeoja yang sangat cantik! Ckckckc masa kau tak tahu!" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Tampak berfikir.

"jinja?" tanyanya pelan tapi dapat didengar oleh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mencibir kakaknya.

"bukankah sudah kubilang?" sungut Kyungsoo memberi penekanan disetiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"ne, arraseo! Tapi sepertinya aku tak akan tertarik dengan dia, terserah siapa dia, Luhan atau Xi Luhan dan seberapa cantik dirinya itu sampai membuat kalian seperti ini, tapi yang jelas aku sedang tak ingin diganggu dengan semua urusan yang menyangkut dengan gadis-gadis selain adikku sendiri, aku bosan! Aku sudah terlalu bosan berurusan dengan orang yang berjenis kelamin wanita..."

 **...**

"eunghh, Chanyeol~ssi, apa ini tidak berlebihan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk semua makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka berdua. Makanan itu sangat banyak dan sepertinya itu didapat dari kantin sekolahnya, Baekhyun dapat melihat semua makananan itu, makanan yang paling enak dan mahal dikantin sekolahnya tersuguh dimeja yang cukup lebar untuk sekarang ini.

Chanyeol meyeringai lalu menatap Baekhyun intens. Baekhyun tak munafik bahwa sepertinya tatapan dari namja yang ada didepannya ini telah berhasil menjadi tatapan terfavorit dari dirinya.

"aniya, menurutmu ini berlebihan ya? Maaf kalau begitu" Baekhyun langsung melongo mendengar ucapan pria yang sesantai itu. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"sudahlah, makan saja makanan yang telah ku pesan ini! Lagi pula aku juga sedang lapar! Ayo makan" Baekhyun mengernyit sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memakan makanannya. Pikiran baru muncul dari otak Baekhyun.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap lurus Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dapat merasakan itu langsung mendongak, dia dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tengah memperhatikannya. Dia mendengus lalu menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"wae? Kenapa tak makan huh? Apa kau tak suka?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu menyipitkan matanya menatap Chanyeol.

"kau! Aku rasa kau sudah gila!" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan dari Baekhyun.

"aku masih waras nona Byun tentunya, sebelum kau datang dan meluluh lantakkan seluruh saraf yang bekerja di dalam tubuhku" Baekhyun menganga. Apa yang diucapkan dari pria yang dihadapannya itu terdengar menjijikan tapi sekaligus membuat dia merasa dia sedang berada di langit dan bergumul dengan awan kesukaan temannya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat tingkah dari Baekhyun yang dianggapnya berlebihan.

"bernafaslah nona Byun" Baekhyun langsung tersadar mendengar ucapan dari Chanyeol, dia mencoba mengendalikan raut wajahnya yang sepertinya sangat memalukun tadi. Baekhyun menarik nafas mencoba mengembalikan sikapnya.

"kau, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?" Baekhyun mengucapkan itu sambil menundukan matanya dan mencoba memakan makanan yang ada dihadapanya. Babo kenapa kata-kata itu yang malah keluar dari mulutnya? Chanyeol menarik nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang dia duduki. Dia menatap Baekhyun sebentar lalu dia melipat tangannya didadanya.

"bukankah sudah sangat jelas? Aku menyukaimu nona Byun Baekhyun, ani Park Baekhyun tepatnya, sepertinya nama itu lebih pantas untukmu"

 **...**

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Ngikik gue baca tulisan jaman 1 SMA ini, Cuma gue ganti cast nya aje.. dulu ini cast SJ. Hehehe Tenang aje... ada couple SJ ma DBSK disini.

Siwon enaknya ma siapa? Gue bingung sama pair diaa...

Setuju gak Kyu ma Sungmin?

Yunjae?

Dan...

Donghae ma eunhyuk?

Komment yee, yang panjang kalo bisa... #plak

Yoyoyo #lemparLuhan


	4. Chapter 4

**FANTASY RUN AWAY**

 **04 : Pabo**

 **Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan, Chenmin, Kristao**

 **Slight! Kyungxeveryone**

 **EXO, SJ, DBSK, SHINee.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author POV

Kyuhyun duduk bersandar di ruangannya. Dia lelah karena harus menciptakan serum-serum seharian tadi. Dia melepas sarung tangan berwarna krim itu, lalu melepaskan jubah putihnya. Dia melemparkan semua itu sembarangan tapi semua barang yang dia lemparkan itu dengan cepat bergerak dan berhenti ditempatnya. Semua barang itu langsung rapih kembali ditempat yang seharusnya.

"Aigoo, aku lelah" gumam Kyuhyun. Dia memejamkan matanya, lalu tersenyum saat mengingat seorang yeoja yang ditemuinya kemarin saat dia tengah berada di sungai Han, dia masih mengingat kejadian kemarin saat dia menyelamatkan adik yeoja itu yang tengah tenggelam disana dan kejadian itu pulalah yang membuat dia bertemu dengan yeoja yang cantik.

Kyuhyun buru-buru bangun dari tempat duduknya dan merenatangkan tangannya, mencoba meregangkan ototnya yang sepertinya sudah terlalu kaku karena pencarian serum barunya tadi. Dia langsung bergegas ke luar, meninggalkan semua urusan pekerjaanya yang membuatnya muak karena harus berkutat dengan bajan-bahan kimia atau semacamnya yang telah menyita banyak waktunya.

Ide baru muncul diotaknya barusan. Sepertinya dia telah terhipnotis oleh yeoja yang baru ditemuinya kemarin, tanpa banyak alasan dia sudah bisa merindukan wajah yeoja itu, dan itu membuatnya ingin kembali bertemu dengannya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, dia memasukan kunci yang bergambar kuda jingkrak itu ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap itu. dia mengambil seatbellnya kemudian memakinya, sebelum dia menyalakan mesinya dia merogoh saku celananya dulu, kemudian mengeluarkan Handphone mewah yang Hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga v coperationnya.

Dia mengambil Handphone itu lalu mulai mengotak-atik Handphonenya. Sebenarnya Handphone itu dapat bekerja Hanya dengan memerintahkannya lewat suara yang sudah diprogram dengan suara sang pemilik, bentuknya pun sangat tipis dan bisa dilipat hingga sebatas ukuran sebuah chip sekalipun. tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal itu.

Dia dengan cepat menarikan jarinya di Handphone canggihnya, mengirim pesan singkat pada Donghae. Isinya Hanya sebatas dia hanya pergi sebentar lalu kembali lagi tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan kembali dengan cepat karena itu dia mengirim pesan bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat. Dan sepertinya Donghae mengerti itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memasukan Handphonenya kedalam sakunya. Dia melihat kaca mobil sebentar lalu mencoba membenarkan tatanan rambutnya dengan jarinya sendiri. Dia menyeringai.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa kau terlihat sangat tampan hmm?" gumamnya, lalu tanpa menunggu aba-aba dia langsung menancapkan gasnya dan melaju dengan cepat. jarum Spidometer mobilnya menunjukkan dia tengah menempuh jarak dengan kecapatan 250km/jam. Kecepatan yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh manusia sekalipun. Hey bukankah aku bukan manusia? Aku adalah vampire dan aku bangga akan hal itu, kenapa? Alasan mudah sebenarnya karena aku dapat melakukan segalanya dengan keinginanku. Bukankah seperti itu?

 **...**

"hyung, sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkan mu dahulu agar aku bisa merebut hati 'yeoja itu'!" perkataan dari Taemin langsung membuat Jino melotot. Dia menatap saudaranya itu dengan pandangan mencibir.

Mereka berdua tengah duduk disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam tulisan dan juga dengan rumus-rumus sialan itu. sebenarnya bukan Hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada didalam ruangan yang lebarnya sebesar lapangan sepak bola bahkan lebih besar lagi sepertinya.

Didalam ruangan ini Hanya ada 7 orang saja. Mereka sekolah tentu saja tepatnya sekolah kevampiran di kerajaan yang tersembunyi sangat besar dan juga damai dan dipenuhi oleh bunga dan pohon-pohon yang indah.

Mereka bersekolah di Universitas Vampire. Banyak sekali murid yang ada disana, vampire remaja dari seluruh dunia berkumpul disini untuk belajar dan mengembangkan kemampuan mereka. Universitas merekapun sangat modern bahkan bisa melebihi semua sekolah atau apapun itu didunia manusia. Semua mempunyai kelas masing-masing.

Tapi untuk saudara King Of Law itu mereka dibedakan. Mereka dimasukkan kedalam kelas yang sangat istimewa, itu juga karena usul dari raja mereka Shindong dan istrinya yang sangat galak kepada mereka dan cerewet Hanya kepada mereka saja, tapi pada yang lain, dia sangat baik apalagi dengan 'yeoja itu'. tapi mereka tahu bahwa Na-Ri adalah ratu yang sangat baik.

Kelas istimewa Hanya terdiri dari orang-orang yang special juga dan itu pasti ditunjuk langsung oleh Raja dan Ratu mereka. Dikelas itu terdapat 4 namja dan juga 3 yeoja tentu saja dengan guru yang paling berbakat.

King Of Law, mereka sebenarnya benci dengan kelas istimewa lebih tepatnya mereka sangat benci dengan ini saat yeoja yang menjadi semangat mereka menghilang tanpa jejak begitu saja. Xiumin yang mendengarkan ucapan Taemin langsung menatap mereka berdua.

Jino terlihat sedang mencibir Taemin.

"cih, bunuh saja aku kalau kau bisa, toh 'yeoja itu' pasti akan membela ku " balasnya. Xiumin semakin geram mendengar ucapan mereka yang sedang memperebutkan sahabatnya itu. Taemin menyeringai "dia lebih membelaku hyung, kau harus terima itu!" sungutnya.

"berhenti berbicara mengenai yeoja sialan itu didekatku" ucapan menusuk itu langsung membuat sekelas terdiam, terutama King Of Law. Xiumin menatap sengit Zitao.

"Zitao~ssi, berhenti mengatai sahabatku dengan yeoja sialan! Dia yeoja yang dijuluki sebagai aura surga! Dan kau harus terima itu!" Zitao menyeringai.

"apa katamu aura surga? Lalu kemana dia sekarang ini? Hey sekarang akulah satu-satunya yeoja yang dijuluki aura surga!" King Of Law langsung menatap Zitao. Mereka berdua menyipitkan matanya, menatap Zitao dari atas sampai bawah, lalu tertawa bersama.

"kau aura surga?, hey Zitao~ya kau bahkan lebih pantas dianggap sebagai pembawa aura neraka! Kau memang cantik tapi yeoja itu lebih cantik" King Of Law langsung menjabat kedua tangan mereka dan mengedikan dagu mereka.

Zitao menatap kedua adik kakak sialan itu dengan pandangan membunuh. Untung sedang tidak ada guru jadi dia bisa membuat mereka kesakitan tapi itu semua langsung dihentikan oleh suara vampire namja yang baru menjadi bagian dari kelas istimewa.

Namja itu berasal dari Canada, Kris itu namanya.

"kau tak seharusnya mengeluarkan kemampunmu itu." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada buku yang dia baca. Semua menatap Kris dengan pandangan aneh, sesaat Dia melepas letak kaca matanya lalu merentangkan tangannya.

"huaaahhh, ternyata kelas yang kuanggap keren ini tidak semenarik yang kupikirkan" ujarnya kemudian keluar dari kelas itu. Mereka semua langsung terbengong menatap Kris yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kelas itu. Tampan, keren dan didengar-dengar dia mempunyai kemampuan diatas rata-rata.

Kembali lagi, Zitao tak mengubris ucapan dari 'mantan' temannya itu, Dia masih menatap adik kakak itu bergantian.

Temannya Monkyu ikut membantu Zitao. Dia sebenarnya yeoja baik tapi dia langsung berubah saat dia mengetahui bahwa Taemin namja yang disukainya itu malah menyukai yeoja lain.

"Taemin~ssi, aku tak akan menyakitimu" ujar Monkyu lembut, Taemin sebenarnya sedikit tertarik saat dia awalnya melihat Monkyu dulu, tapi itu semua berubah saat Monkyu ikut membantu Zitao. Taemin menyeringai pada Monkyu.

"Monkyu~ssi, aku tak membutuhkan pertolonganmu itu, jadi lebih baik kau tak usah ikut campur dengan masalah ini!" balas Taemin tajam. Zitao tersenyum lalu menatap Monkyu.

"Monkyu~ya dampak 'yeoja itu' sepertinya memang berpengaruh besar! Lihat saja Taemin sekarang cih" Monkyu dia Hanya bisa diam terlalu sakit karena mendengar perkataan Taemin padanya.

Xiumin yang mendengar ucapan dari Zitao tadi langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang membuat Zitao terjatuh. Zitao langsung menatap Xiumin dia mengeluarkan kekuatan menyakitkannya untuk Xiumin.

Xiumin memejamkan matanya, Tepat saat itu pula Jongdae langsung mencengkram Xiumin sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh dan bergulihg di lantai.

Xiumin membuka matanya dan yang dia dapat adalah dia tengah menatap kekasihnya Kim Jongdae. Xiumin tersenyum lega. Chen yang sadar langsung menarik Xiumin untuk berdiri dan menatap Zitao.

Dia tersenyum pada Zitao.

"Hay Zitao, sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu, bukankah begitu?" Zitao berdecak

"Cih sepertinya begitu, oppa." ujarnya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan kelas itu diikuti oleh Monkyu dibelakangnya.

Setelah melihat Zitao benar-benar keluar dia menatap Xiumin dan tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmua Xiumin~a" King Of Law mencibir melihat kemesraan dari Xiuchen couple itu mereka dengan cepat menarik Chen dan mendudukannya dikursi.

"Jadi ada apa hyung tiba-tiba kesini!" seru mereka berdua. Xiumin yang melihat kelakuan King Of Law itu Hanya terkekeh sedangkan Chen hampir saja ingin menjitak kepala dari King Of Law itu!

"Yak! Biarkan aku melepaskan kerinduanku dulu dengan yeojachinguku !" sungutnya. King Of Law melambaikan tangan mereka membuat Chen terpaksa bersabar dengan kelakuan dari adik kakak yang sangat jahil ini. Chen menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Henry, siapa yang mempunyai nama itu?" semua langsung menatap ke belakang melihat namja yang tengah tertidur di meja nya.

Jino mencibir. "hyung, itu orangnya, jangan heran dia selalu seperti itu, tapi jika ditanya guru dia selalu mengerti" Chen sempat bengong juga melihat anak yang bernama Henry itu. tapi dia langsung tersenyum mengingat kemampuan anak itu dan perubahannya sekarang.

Chen mendekati Henry dia berdiri didepan Henry. Henry nampak bergerak sedikit lalu dia mengacak rambutnya.

"hassshh, siapapun kau yang berdiri didepanku harap minggir!" serunya, Chen terkekeh.

Henry sikapnya ternyata sama seperti dulu, siapa sangka, dibalik sifatnya ternyata dia mempunyai kemampuan yang istimewa.

Henry menggeram karena orang yang berdiri didepannya itu tak menyingkir juga. "Kau bukan guru aku tahu itu, jadi cepat menyingkir, aku ngantuk!" Serunya.

Xiumin dan juga King Of Law menatap aneh Chen dan Henry. Minho mendesah sesaat lalu mendongakkan wajahnya, saat dia mendongak dia langsung kaget melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"hashhh, kau lagi!" serunya, Chen mengangguk.

"Kau ternyata telah dipindahkan ke kelas istimewa, ah iya kali ini tawaranku tetap sama tapi kali ini kau sangat diperlukan, jadi apa kau bersedia?" Henry menggerutu lalu dia menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali kemejanya. dia memejamkan matanya lagi.

"ne, tapi aku punya satu permintaan"

"Apa?" tanya Chen sambil memperhatikan lelaki didepannya itu.

Henry yang sepertinya sudah tertidur itu masih dapat mendengar ucapan dari Chen. Dia menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku benar-benar mengantuk saat ini"

 **...**

"Eughh, Luhan~a, apakah kau bisa melanjutkan ceritamu kemarin? Aku sudah sangat penasaran denganmu" Luhan langsung tersentak mendengarkan pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung menyenggol bahu Luhan seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya, hingga membuat dia menjadi penasaran seperti ini, Luhan~ah" Luhan menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian, cukup gugup tentunya mengingat dia kemarin menawarkan cerita hidupnya pada Kyungsoo tanpa memberitahu yang lain dulu. Jongin menangkap ada yang tak beres dari raut wajah itu.

"Apapun cerita yang diberikan oleh Luhan, ku harap kau jangan percaya dulu Kyungsoo~ya" Kyungsoo mencibir Jongin. lalu dia mendengus.

"Apapun yang kau katakan aku juga tak akan mengikuti ucapan mu Jongin~ssi" ujar Kyungsoo keras kepala, Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya.

"YAK! Luhan~ah memang apa yang kau ceritakan padanya huh?" Luhan mematung ditempat, lalu dia mencoba mencari alasan degnan mengambil Handphonenya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu disana, Luhan langsung tersenyum pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berada didepan sekolah mereka.

Dia mencoba mengeluarkan kemampuan aktingnya saat ini, karena belum siap menceritakan itu pada Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin langsung menatap Luhan aneh, baik sepertinya dia tahu apa itu. Luhan dengan buru-buru memasukan Handphonenya kembali. Lalu dia menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"ada urusan mendesak, aku pamit dulu," ketusnya lalu dengan cepat berlari kearah parkiran dimana mobil Porsche putihnya terparkir disana. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian dia memasukan kedua tangannya disakunya. Dia beralih menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya mendapati Jongin selalu menatapnya seperti itu.

"Heh! Kenapa kau suka sekali menatapku, seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, sedikit salah tingkah juga dia bila Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bisa membuat detak jantungnya bekerja diluar batas kenormalannya.

Jongin tersenyum, Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo harus berusaha mengambil nafas lebih lagi karena saat ini wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan hidung mereka berdua nyaris bersentuHan.

"Hey! Kau ini katanya galak ya?" tanya Jongin mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo tadi, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?" tanya nya sambil mencoba manjauhkan diri dari Jongin, Jongin menyeringai saat merasakan Kyungsoo menjauhkan diri darinya, dengan cepat Jongin langsung menyentuh pinggangnya lalu menariknya mendekat lagi.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan detak jantungnya tengah berdebar keras, ashh kalau begini mana mungkin dia tak mendengar detak jantungku ini? Jongin menatap tepat dimata bening Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, jadi benar ya yang dikatakan mereka itu?" Kyungsoo meneguk air liurnya.

"Ashh, ne ne ne" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Walupun dia berkata tidakpun sepertinya organ tubuhnya malah akan berkata iya, jadi percuma saja dia menyangkal. Kalau ternyata organ tubuhnya tak bisa dikendalikan olehnya sendiri. Melainkan sepertinya seluruh organ tubuhnya telah disadap oleh namja yang berada disampingnya ini.

Jongin menyeringai mendapati jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Lalu dia mengendurkan pegangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo bernafas lega.

"Tapi sepertinya sifat galakmu itu tak keluar saat kau bersama ku" Kyungsoo langsung kaget mendengar pernyataan dari namja yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ashh salah dia memang, karena waktu dia bertemu namja itu, dia tak bisa mengeluarkan sifat galak nya.

Lagi pula Bagaimana bisa dia mengeluarkan sifat galaknya kalau ternyata dia tengah berhadapan dengan namja yang telah membuat seluruh sistem pusat tata surya nya berubah drastis dan dia dengan mudahnya mengizinkan namja ini mengisi pusat tata surya mataharinya dengan dia! Sungguh tak masuk akal! Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lagi berkali-kali.

Lalu menatap Jongin dengan pandangan mematikan. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa raut wajahnya tak akan bisa berubah seperti itu. bahkan sepertinya pipi yang merah merona karena kelakuan namja itu tadi sangat kentara dipipinya.

"Yak! Sepertinya itu hanya perasaanmu saja tuan Kim Jongin, Ahhhh atau sepertinya kau harus ku panggil dengan sebutan namja sialan? bukan Kim Jongin? karena saat kau datang dihidupku kau telah membuat hidupku penuh kesialan dan kau telah membuatnya menjadi berantakkan! Ahhh namja sialan, nama yang bagus kan?" Jongin tersenyum, tentu saja nama panggilan itu bagus! Namja sialan? Bukankah itu panggilan dari 'yeoja itu' dulu? Jongin Lalu mengangguk.

"Namja sialan? Aku tak keberatan kau memanggilku seperti itu. dan ahh bagaimana kalau kau juga kuberikan nama panggilan, eumhh yeoja babo? sepertinya bagus! bagaimana?"

"MWO! YAK! KA..."

"Ah aku tahu kau memang tak keberatan kalau ku panggil dengan nama itu! baiklah, ayo kuantar kau pulang yeoja baboku" Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dengan cepat melepaskannya tapi Jongin malah semakin mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, sepertinya namja ini tipe namja yang tak bisa menerima penolakkan dari siapapun dan sepertinya yeoja babo itu, eh? Apa belum kubilang? aku menyukai nama panggilan baru dari dia untukku, aku sangat menyukainya.

Namja sialan dan yeoja babo? Manis sekali.

Kyungsoo secara tidak langsung mengizinkan namja itu untuk menyentuhnya karena dia tak mau munafik bahwa dia sangat menyukai semua yang dilakukan namja itu padanya. Kau benar-benar bodoh Do Kyungsoo. Dan dia Hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia memang bodoh, bodoh karena ternyata dia tidak bisa menolak dirinya untuk jatuh kejurang yang bernama Kim Jongin.

...

 **To Be Continueeeeeed**

Hai! Gue balik lagi bawa chap 4 nya.

Sial baget gue ngetik pairnya banyakkk gila-_- pusing sendiri gue jadinya.

Yaudeh ripiu ye.

Yang banyak terus gue fast update, kilat kayak delivery chicken... emang delivery chicken bisa kilat #apasi #lupain #digampar, tunggu aje... chap depan ada Kaisoo yg manis boy! untuk HunHan... ngikik tunggu aje ye.. Sehun siii sok jual mahal wkwkwkwkakaka

oiya promosiin author fav gue ah, penname nya lovelrin, biasa gue panggil Lovy soalnya tlisan dia lovy lovy fluffy gitu :*, bca tulisan dia berasa gue dpt nice day, unik banget deskripsinya, kayak terbang dilangit gue! hehehe dia author kece yang bikin fict wanna be Sweet, baca cerita ke 5 itu pair CHANSOO, diaaa baek bget nampung ide gue mamenn! Yg oneshoot ke 5 judulnya pakek nama gue. DUMBACE! Chanyeol jd Rockerrr! Anjir gak lu!

Bantu gue bom die ya biar lanjutin tu oneshoot pair nya chansoo. Eh baca juga cerita die yg lain. Manis semua boyyy, diabetes kadang gue. saran baca Telling You, Summer Trap, Perfect Fool... ahh semuanya deh #plak

Okey BHAY! gue tau lu pada muak baca bacotan gue.

yaudah ye.. see yoww

#TebarSehun yehet!


	5. Chapter 5

**FANTASY RUN AWAY**

 **05 : Death Killer?**

 **Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan, Chenmin, Kristao**

 **Slight! Kyungxeveryone**

 **EXO, SJ, DBSK, SHINee.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi apa yang diceritakkan oleh Luhan padamu" tanya Jongin saat mereka tengah duduk di mobilnya, ah apakah dia belum memberitahukan tentang mobil yang dia tumpangi ini.

Mobil yang sangat mewah bahkan Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat mobil ini. Desain yang sangat simple dengan warna hitam mengkilap, dan didalamnya terdapat berbagai macam barang yang bahkan belum pernah Kyungsoo temui di dalam keeksistensiannya hidup.

Tempat duduk yang sangat mewah dan entahlah sulit mendiskripsikan tentang mobil yang ini.

Kyungsoo tak mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Jongin, sepertinya dia sibuk dengan mobil yang membuat dia kagum dan lupa untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari namja yang ada disampingnya. Jongin menengok ke arah Kyungsoo karena dia tak mendapati jawaban dari yeoja itu. Jongin tersenyum saat mendapati bahwa yeoja itu tengah memandangi mobil buatannya sendiri dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Mobil ini buatanku sendiri, _Aquatrof_ itu nama yang kuberikan pada mobil ini" Kyungsoo langsung memelototkan matanya tak percaya saat mengetahui bahwa mobil ini adalah buatan dari Jongin, dia bahkan langsung menatap Jongin kagum. Astaga sepertinya namja ini benar-benar namja yang sangat sempurna yang pernah dia temui dihidupnya, benar-benar menyilaukan.

Sebelum Kyungsoo menanyakan arti nama yang diberi Jongin pada mobil ciptaannya sendiri Jongin sudah langsung menjelaskannya tanpa perlu diminta oleh kyungsoo sendiri.

"Nama itu kuberikan karena mobil ini dapat berjalan di air dan es, ahh kalau kau mau tahu kau orang pertama yang kuizinkan untuk masuk kedalalam mobil buatanku ini, Kyungsoo~ya" Jongin terkekeh melihat raut wajah tak percaya dari Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo benar-benar tak percaya bagaimana bisa mobil dapat berjalan di air dan es? Astaga itu agak mustahil kedengarannya.

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, dia adalah orang pertama yang diizinkan oleh pria itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil buatan dia sendiri? Astaga Kyungsoo nyaris pingsan sekarang sebelum suara pria itu menyadarkannya.

"Jangan pingsan dulu Do Kyungsoo, kalau kau kerumahku kau bahkan akan menemui benda yang lebih luar biasa dari ini. Ahh ini belum seberapa" ucap Jongin sambil memperhatikan jalanan lagi dengan senyum terkulum dibibirnya. Membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan tangannya untuk tidak menjitak kepala pria ini.

"Ahh, Kyungie~ya kumohon kau bernafas saat kita nanti akan membelah laut dengan mobilku ini"

 **...**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin saat mereka telah berhasil melaju dijalanan yang tak semestinya. Air, mereka berjalan dipermukaan air dengan kecepatan hampir mencapi 270km/jam.

Membuat Kyungsoo harus bersusah payah mengambil oksigen lebih melihat kecepatan yang belum pernah dia tempuh, memang dia sering mengendarai mobil diluar batas kenormalan, tapi Hanya saja kecepatan yang paling tinggi yang pernah dia capai 160km/jam, belum pernah mencapai 270 km/jam!

Dia tak mempedulikan ucapan dari namja yang dengan santainya malah menambahkan kecepaatannya lagi, hingga jarum spidometer itu menunjuk keangka yang sepertinya mengerikan bagi Kyungsoo 310km/jam? Apa namja yang berada disampingnya ini ingin membuatnya mati konyol karena nyaris kehilangan detak jantungnya?

Kyungsoo harus berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan wajah yang sepertinya memalukan bagi siapapun untuk melihatnya. Kyungsoo bahkan sempat tak percaya bahwa mobil ini benar-benar melaju dengan mulus diatas permukaan air lautan Jeju Island.

Kyungsoo seperti kehilangan seluruh kerja otaknya sekarang! Apakah dunia sekarang ini sudah benar-benar modern? Ahss etahlah itu tak penting lagi baginya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya agar dia tetap bernafas sebelum dia sampai ditempat tujuannya?

"Sudah kubilangkan, bernafaslah Kyungsoo~ya. Ini belum seberapa" Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kearah sampingnya, melihat Jongin yang tengah terkekeh ditempatnya sambil memandang lurus ke arah jalanan.

Kyungsoo mencibir. "Cih! Ini belum seberapa katamu? Lalu yang seberapa itu bagaimana?" gumamnya sambil melengoskan pandangannya dari arah Jongin.

Tentu saja gumaman itu dapat didengar oleh Jongin, Jongin menoleh kesamping menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang mengendalikan ketakutannya dengan menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

Jongin yang melihat itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, lalu dengan cepat memencet tombol merah yang tepat berada didepannya. Membuat dia melepas seatbellnya dan juga melepaskan alih kendali mobil itu pada mobilnya sendiri.

Mobil itu dengan otomatis berjalan sendiri tanpa dikendarai oleh Jongin, memang mobil ini dapat dijalankan otomatis tanpa ada orang yang mengendarai dan tanpa perlu takut jika mobil itu malah tenggelam atau malah berjalan tak tentu arah. Jongin telah memikirkan itu semua, dia telah memprogram mobil ini semaksimalnya.

Jongin menatap cemas saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo, sepertinya Kyungsoo tak bisa menutupi raut ketakutan diwajahnya, karena Jongin bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah yang sangat kentara itu sedang menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan mengalihkan rasa takutnya dengan menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

"Gadis bodoh!" ucapnya pelan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya, dan saat itu pula Jongin merengkuh tubuh mungil wanita itu. menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat, membuat Kyungsoo menyandarkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang harus dia buat sekarang ini, dia ingin menolak tapi tubuhnya ternyata sangat menyukai itu. Kyungsoo tak pungkiri dia memang sangat menyukai tubuhnya direngkuh oleh pria itu, bahkan dia merasa tubuhnya sangat pas didalam pelukan namja itu, seolah-olah mereka memang telah ditakdirkan untuk mengisi satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan dada bidang Jongin bergerak naik turun dengan teratur dan mendengar detak jantung Jongin yang entah kenapa dia sangat menyukai debaran itu.

Kyungsoo bernafas disana, bernafas ditempat yang baru, menghirup aroma tubuh yang menguar dari namja itu. merasakan manisnya wangi itu. Kyungsoo tahu sekarang, dia telah menemukan tempat bernafas yang sangat benar baginya. Membuat Kyungsoo tak mau pergi dari tempat bernafasnnya sekarang.

Jongin menghirup udara dileher gadis itu, mencoba merekam wangi gadis itu. wangi yang benar-benar memabukkan baginya. Jongin semakin merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam, kemudian dia memejamkan matanya disana.

"Kalau kau merasa takut, bilang saja... jangan membebani dirimu sendiri untuk berusaha mengendalikan perasaan takut itu sendirian ara?"

Kyungsoo mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Jongin, suara yang sangat lembut yang pernah dia dengar. Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan dibawah sana, merasakan kehangatan yang telah mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat cemas tadi saat melihatmu menampakkan raut wajah seperti itu, aku hampir kehilangan nafasku tadi, dan itu karenamu Kyungie~ya" Jongin tersenyum dileher Kyungsoo, terlalu kaget saat dia mengingat dia adalah vampire baru yang belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan darah manusia, tapi ternyata Jongin tak merasa haus saat bersama Kyungsoo.

Seolah-olah jika Hanya sekedar dia berada dekat dengan gadis itu rasa hausnya terasa sudah terisi penuh, dia bersyukur saat mengetahui hal itu, mengingat wangi gadis ini yang sangat menyengat di indra penciumannya. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya disana.

"Kyungie~ya" Jongin memanggil pelan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tesentak menyadari kalau ternyata Jongin sering memanggilnya seperti itu dan dia baru sadar saat ini, bagaimana dia mau sadar dan mengurusi hal lain! Jika ternyata Kyungsoo tak memperhatikan apapun lagi selain namja itu, bahkan jika dia sudah berhadapan dengan namja ini, dia sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lain, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ternyata fokusnya telah tersita Hanya pada namja ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum 'Kyungie~ya'? panggilan itu terasa sangat manis diucapkan oleh namja ini. Kyungie~ya panggilan baru yang sangat dia sukai dan Hanya Jongin lah yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Kyungie~ya terasa ringan memang namun memiliki rasa yang begitu kuat yang sulit dijelaskan olehnya. Kyungsoo menyukai panggilan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin, Kyungie~ya dia menyukai itu.

"Ne" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Jongin mencium rambut Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma shampoo yang dia pakai. Membuat Jongin merasa sangat nyaman.

"Kau, eunghhh sulit mengatakannya memang. Hanya saja..."

Jeda sesaat, Jongin lalu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kyungsoo, kata-kata yang dibisikkan Jongin itu langsung membuat Kyungsoo merasa dirinya tengah terbang dan tak menapakkan kakinya dibumi.

"Aku rasa, kau adalah oksigen sesungguhnya untukku, Kyungie~ya"

 **...**

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum saat dia melihat yeoja yang dicari-carinya tengah duduk dibangku kayu yang langsung mengarah ke sungai Han. Yeoja itu memakai dress warna hijau selutut dengan rambut yang dibiarkan nya terurai.

Membuat rambut yeoja itu ikut terbawa angin, setiap kali angin datang menerpanya. Dan itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung melepas seatbellnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya cepat lalu berlari kearah yeoja itu. yeoja yang telah membuat dia tak bisa tidur semalam, karena yeoja itu terus bergerak liar didalam otaknya.

"Hai" sapa Kyuhyun saat dia telah sampai didepan yeoja itu. yeoja itu mendongak lalu langsung tersenyum saat dia mendapati bahwa Kyuhyunlah yang telah menyapanya. Dia langsung menepuk samping tempat duduknya, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk disana, Kyuhyun pun langsung menurut untuk duduk disamping yeoja itu.

"Adikmu sudah baikkan?" tanya Kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia gugup harus berbicara apa, dan pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali muncul diotaknya lalu dia realisasikan kedalam ucapannya. Yeoja itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"Ne, untung saat itu ada kau, kalau tidak.. aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada adikku saat itu. eumm gomawo Kyuhyun~ssi" Kyuhyun mendecak.

"Yak! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan Kyuhyun~ssi! Panggil aku oppa, jika kau mau aku menerima ucapan terimakasihmu yang entah sudah keberapa ratus kali itu, tentunya." yeoja itu tersenyum melihat tingkah namja yang baru dia temui kemarin, namja yang entah kapan sudah membuat tidur malamnya terganggu oleh bayangan wajah namja itu. yeoja itu menyipitkan matanya, Kyuhyun memandangi yeoja itu dengan tatapan –bukankah-gampang-panggil-aku- oppa.

"Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu dengan embel-embel oppa dibelakangnya, jadi kau menerima ucapan terimakasihku kan, Kyuhyun oppa?" Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tanpa kau minta juga aku telah menerima ucapan terimakasih itu, Lee Sungmin."

 **...**

"Jadi kau yang bernama Henry?" Henry mendecak malas saat pertanyaan yang sama itu diucapkan lagi walaupun dengan orang dan suara yang berbeda. Donghae menatap henry dari atas sampai bawah, lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ara" ucapnya cepat lalu menyilahkan dia untuk duduk diruangan yang dipenuhi oleh bahan-bahan kimia dan aroma obat yang sangat kentara diruangan itu, membuat henry menyesal mengikuti tawaran namja yang bernama Chen yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan kata 'iya' saat kantuk tengah menguasinya! Hashhh temannya nya itu memang sialan!

"Cepatlah aku tak suka bertele-tele! Apa yang bisa kubantu sekarang ini?" tanyanya gusar menghiraukan ajakan Donghae yang sekedar untuk sopan santun itu, hal itu langsung membuat Donghae terkekeh.

Donghae berdehem lalu menyuruhnya mengikuti dia menuju kesebuah ruangan yang didalamnya ada sebuah jenazah tadi pagi itu. wanita yang kira-kira berusia 23 tahun.

Henry mencibir saat dia memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat bedah dan juga ruangan trasparan yang terbuat oleh kaca.

Henry nyaris muntah saat Donghae membuka kain putih yang menutupi jenazah yang menurutnya hampir tak berbentuk, dan aroma yang sungguh tak sedap itu menguarkan begitu saja bersamaan dengan tarikan ringan Donghae pada kain putih itu.

"wanita ini ditemukan didaerah Gangnam, usianya diperkirakan berumur 23 tahun. Semua organ dalam tubuhnya hilang dan ini sepertinya korban dari pembunuh yang sama. Pembunuhan berantai atau kami menyebutnya dengan death killer yang tengah marak terjadi saat ini" Henry langsung mengangguk saat informasi yang baginya cukup mengerikan itu diceritakan oleh Donghae.

Membuatnya bergidik ngeri saat mengetahui itu. Donghae menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"tapi kami rasa cara pembunuhannya berbeda dari kasus death killer yang lain, coba kau lihat ini" Henry langsung mengikuti arah telunjuk Donghae yang menunjuk tepat dibagian leher jenazh itu.

"ini, seperti gigitan. Dan gigitan itu tak kami temui saat kasus death killer yang sebelumnya. Gigitan ini baru kami temui pada wanita ini saja" Donghae menjeda perkataannya sesaat.

"kami menyimpulkan ini gigitan..."

"vampire karnivora? sepertinya begitu, tapi aku tidak yakin! Lagipula bagaimana bisa wanita ini tak berubah menjadi vampire setelah gigitan itu. yang jelas ini bukan dari vampire karnivora, sepertinya ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua.!" potong Henry cepat membuat Donghae tersenyum miring. Cerdas! Pikirnya.

"benar! pikiranmu sama dengan ku, Henry~ssi"ujarnya, Henry tak mendengarkan dan bermaksud menjawab pujian dari Donghae itu. dia malah mengalihkan seluruh fokusnya pada tangan sebelah kiri yeoja itu. membuat dia tersenyum.

"sial!" umpatnya. Membuat Donghae menatap Henry dengan bingung.

"mereka pikir mereka bisa membohongiku dengan metode-metode yang mereka gunakan? Salah besar! aku tidak bisa tertipu dengan cara yang kekanakan seperti ini! Bodoh pelaku itu memang benar-benar bodoh mau membohongi seorang Henry rupanya!"

.

.

Donghae menyipitkan matanya pada vampire yang satu ini, terlalu sulit baginya untuk membaca setiap kelakuan namja yang baru pertama dia kenal itu, membuatnya hampir gila saja memikirkan setiap reaksi dari namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Henry menunjukan seringaian khasnya saat kerja otaknya menunjukkan sebuah titik terang. Dia tersenyum pada Donghae lalu mengedikan dagunya pada mayat itu. Donghae mengikuti arah dagu Henry, dia menatap mayat itu sekilas, lalu detik berikutnya dia menatap Henry dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Henry terkekeh.

"Sepertinya kau harus menyerahkan jabatanmu padaku kali ini Donghae~ssi" Donghae berjengit menatap bocah yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya ini. Henry meraih kain putih itu lalu menutup lagi yeoja yang sudah terbujur kaku itu dengan kain putih tadi.

Dia sedikit menahan nafas saat harus menutup wajah itu dengan kain putih, membuat tangannya sedikit gemetar tapi secepat kilat itulah dia langsung menarik kain itu dengan cepat sebelum rasa mualnya bertambah bergejolak.

Donghae terkekeh saat melihat tangan Henry yang sedikit bergetar saat menutup mayat itu dengan kain putih. Membuat Henry sedikit berdehem karena salah tingkah dan berusaha mengalihkan tatapan meremehkan dari Donghae. Dia menatap Donghae.

"Aku tidak takut pada yeoja yang tak bernyawa itu Donghae~ssi, jadi berhentilah berpikiran yang dapat menjatuhkan reputasiku" Donghae mengedikan bahunya sepertinya sulit baginya untuk bekerjasama dengan namja itu.

Dia mendesah "jadi apa yang kau temukan hingga membuatmu begitu percaya diri dan menyebabkanmu begitu berani untuk menyuruhku menyerahkan jabatanku padamu?"

Henry menyeringai penuh arti dengan senyum yang terkulum dibibirnya, dia menatap Donghae dengan pandangan begitu yakin membuat Donghae mencibir.

Henry mendesah "karena penemuanku ini memang sangat besar dan ahhh Lee Donghae~ssi sepertinya kemampuanmu dan keluarga V corp ini tidak seberapa denganku kecuali dengan kemampuan yeoja yang dielu-elukan itu, seandainya 'yeoja itu' masih ada aku yakin dia pasti dapat dengan mudah mengorek kasus ini mengingat kepintarannya yang diluar batas itu"

Donghae menyipitkan matanya, bagaimana bisa namja ini menyebut nama dongsaeng kesayangannya disaat seperti ini? dia tahu memang bahwa yeoja itu sangat terkenal di kerajaan vampire tapi bisakah orang asing yang baru berapa menit bertemu dengannya itu harus menyebutkan yeoja itu ditengah-tengah kasus yang membingungkan saat ini. hey! Hak apa dia menyangkut pautkan ini dengan dongsaengnya?

Henry mendengus. tahu akan situasi saat ini, dia tersenyum "Senang bertemu denganmu dan ahhh maaf aku lancang meyebut yeoja itu. tapi, bukankah ada alasan. jika seseorang menyebutkan yeoja itu?" Donghae tak menggubris pertanyaan dari Henry, Henry diam sesaat, lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan Donghae yang masih berdiri.

"Yeoja itu, yang telah mengajarkan ku dalam hal menganalisa. Dan sepertinya ajaran dari dia bermanfaat. Lihat sekarang" ujarnya sembari melayangkan tangannya keatas dia terseyum dibalik Donghae.

"Donghae hyung, aku rasa kita akan menjadi partner kerja yang sangat menarik, bukankah begitu?" Donghae terkekeh mendengar bocah itu memanggilnya dengan hyung. Donghae dengan cepat berbalik dan dengan sangat jelas dia tak berusaha sama sekali untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya dari Donghae membuat Donghae membalas senyuman dari bocah itu.

"Aku rasa iya" jawab Henry menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Asal kau mau mempertemukanku dengan yeoja itu, yeoja yang telah membuatku banyak berubah..." Donghae mendengarkan setiap pernyataan dari bocah itu, dia tersenyum. Bangga sepertinya karena dongsaeng kesayangannya itu dapat mengajarkan bocah yang menurutnya tengil ini.

Satu permintaan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut namja itu membuat Donghae menegang ditempat.

"Dan Donghae~hyung pasti kau mampu mengabulkan permintaanku yang ini kan? jadi pertemukan aku dengan Kim Jongin, karena... yeoja itu bilang bahwa namja itu benar-benar menyebalkan dimatanya dan juga mempesona dimatanya. Aku jadi penasaran, Namja mana yang bisa membuat yeoja keras kepala itu bisa tunduk dihadapannya..."

"dihadapan pria bernama Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contineud...**

 **Anyeongggg*diinjek*, HUNHAN chap depan... wkwkwk , pantengin aja kalo bsedia, masalah cerita ini bakal muncul sesuai waktu, pokoknye kyungsoo itu bagian dari vampire tapi...  
**

 **arghh bingung gue jelasinnya, baca aje chap laen.**

 **ff abal-abal gini yaudahlah ya, berani baca berani koment #todongpiso :p  
**

 **karena koment lu pda buat gue semangat update #eyaaalesan**

 **yaudah, cukup disini...  
**

 **Pffttt, Okay gue tunggu bacotan lu pada okay.  
**

 **tengkyu buat ripiu lu pada kemaren ye. #lemparluhan**


End file.
